No Place like Home
by Blackspiderman
Summary: PPG/FG Crossover fanfic 2. During recover, the girls try to cope with the Griffin family, which now faces even more trouble after Peter gets sued by Mayor Mayer for various reasons. Full sumamry inside. Rated M to be safe.
1. Beginning of a New Era

**Family Guy: The Spin-off seires**

**Episode 2: No Place Like Home**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Era**

**A/N: Well, here it is! My second episode of my fanfiction series! See the epic adventures of the Griffins and the Powerpuff Girls continue to unfold as secrets are revealed, hearts are broken, and plans are unleashed! So keep on your toes!**

**Episode Summary: While it seems things are going well for the girls on their way to a full recovery, it suddenly comes to a halt when Peter recieves a letter from the Mayor of Townsville, stating that he is suing Peter for illegal custody of the Powerpuff Girls and the Professor, and for assulting the Mayor. If Peter loses this trial, they will repossess his house and his family will end up homeless. So he, along with the family and the new members of his family try to defend themselves in court, and Peter tries to find the best damn lawyer in Rhode Island. And when the citizens of Townsville once again not see the error of their ways, the Griffins come up with a fool-proof plan to teach them a lesson they won't soon forget. But that plan is soon foiled by Mojo Jojo, whose brilliant plan could finally finish the Powerpuff Girls off for good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Powerpuff Girls. PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and Family Guy to Seth MacFarlane. They are both brilliant show creators and I hope both shows continue. They rock! Plus, if I had to choose between this and Powerpuff Girls Z, I'd choose this!**

**TV-PG-LV**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Quahog, Rhode Island. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, lawn gnomes were being broken, and all was peaceful in the town.

It was even peaceful on our favorite little neighborhood of Spooner Street, where the house of the Griffins, and now, the Powerpuff Girls are their father, Professor Utonium, live peacefully and enjoy life one day at a time.

But, not all of Rhode Island was quiet. Because somewhere out there in Townsville, there was evil afoot. There was one monkey, one super-powered monkey, who stood above all the rest. His name was Mojo Jojo. He was one the Professor's lab assistant, but when the Chemical X hit his head, it increased the size of his brain, and he became an outcast to him. Then he plotted his way to try and destroy the Powerpuff Girls ever since.

All his past attempts have failed him, but this time, he is plotting something so huge it is guarenteed to work.

"Those pesky Powerpuffs!" He said to himself, pacing around his laboratory. They've defeated me time and time again, but this time, I am sure my master plan shall work! I've already driven them to the point of exhaustion. Now, I just need to take it one more step, and then, I, Mojo Jojo, shall be king of planet Earth!

For soon, I, Mojo Jojo, shall unleash my most powerful plan yet on those Powerpuffs! This, I swear! Now, where did I put my remote..."

* * *

_Family Guy Theme Song_

_It seems today, that all you see  
Is violence in movies and sex on TV  
But where are those good old fashion values  
ON which we used to rely_

_Lucky there's a Family Guy  
Lucky there's a man who positivly can do  
All the things that make us_

_Laugh and Cry_

_He's a Family Guy!_

* * *

**A/N: If you do not know what is going on, refer to my first story "Puffed up Family Guy" cause I'm not stopping now.**

Our story today begins in the nice, quiet inside of the Griffins' house, where Brian is reading a book, with the TV on, Lois is in the kitchen making breakfast, the kids are still asleep upstairs, and Peter was getting ready for work. He was actually in the kitchen, eating his own breakfast and washing it down with beer.

After he finished his breakfast, he dumped his plate in the sink, threw his beer bottle out, and headed for the door to head for work. But before he made it to the door, Lois stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh Peter, before I forget, I want to remind you that dinner's a six tonight, just in case you go out drinking with your friends later."

"Yeah, yeah, Lois, details." The goofball replied, unaware that Lois was even talking to him. "I'll be home in time for the Super Bowl." And with that, he took his newspaper, and headed for the door, not even aware that the Super Bowl wasn't for another few months. As he headed out for the door, Brian closed his book and placed it to the side and walked over to the kitchen to have some breakfast as well.

"Hey, where are the girls?" Brian asked her as soon as he sat down at the table.

"The girls are still in their bed, fast asleep like angels."

"Really? They didn't wake up when Peter was rummerging through the closet looking for something to wear?"

"No. They were out cold when I checked on them a few hours ago. Blossom and Buttercup were in their room, and Bubbles was with Stewie."

"Why was she in his room?"

"I don't know. I guess she was keeping him company since his crib broke last night."

"His crib broke?"

"Yeah. Peter must've done something to the crib to break it."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Stewie in his room, fast asleep in his crib with his teddy bear, when all of a sudden, one of the screws in his crib broke loose, and the entire thing fell apart in an instant. Stewie came crashing down hard onto the floor with a loud thud. In fact the loud noise the thud made woke almost everyone in the house up. (Everyone except for Buttercup & Blossom and Lois, but only because she was recovering from her drinking game with Peter)_

_Peter, Brian, Chris, and Meg, and Bubbles immediately made their way to Stewie's bedroom to see what has happened. They saw the crib completely destroyed, and Stewie laying on his back on the floor._

_"Whoa, what the hell happened here?" Brian asked out of the open._

_"It looks like someone robbed Stewie of his innocence and then stole his bed!" Peter shouted out of the blue. "WHen I fidn that bastard who did that, I'm gonna--"_

_"Peter, no one 'stole his innocence'. His crib simply broke apart."_

_"Well, I wonder who could've done that. It could be anyone in this damn town-"_

_"Peter did you try to make your Iron Man costume out of his crib again?" Brian asked, immediately asked him, knowing Peter better than anyone else._

_"Um, yeah. But I-I thought it would work this time."_

_"Peter the last time you tried this you ripped out a chuck out of the wall."_

_"Oh yeah. Ohh, now I remember. Holy crap, that was some party. OK, so, what do we do about the pipsqueak with the cannonball for a head?"_

_"Peter, that's your son."_

_"What!? No way! H-He doesn't even look like Jennifer Love Huet!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the spare room, which was now known as the girls' room, Blossom, the leader, had just woken up from a long night of sleeping off her severe condition that left her almost dead. So stirred around for a few seconds and noticed that Buttercup was still asleep, and Bubbles had gone into Stewie's room to keep him company after last night's mishap.

She yawned a stretched out her arms, and then got out of bed, careful enough not to wake Buttercup up. She got out of bed, and made her way over to her desk on the other side of the room, where her backpack was sitting. It was totally empty, because she didn't have any books that she got from school yet because they hadn't gone to school yet.

Blossom was really looking forward to going back to school. Even though most of the town had betrayed them and abused them to the brink of death, she knew she and her sisters could trust Ms. Keane one hundred percent because she loved all of her kids and treated them like equals - especially that bitch Princess Morbucks.

So Blossom got her backpack together, dressed out of her nightgown and into her normal clothes, and started making her way downstairs to the front door. Now that she knew that her own house was only five blocks away, she easily knew where her school was now.

But as she climbed the staircase down to the living room, her legs felt like they were on fire. Her muscles were working to their max, even though she was simply walking. With each step, she grew more weary, and felt like fainting on the stairs. But she paced herself not to.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Chris was serving breakfast to Professor Utonium, who eagerly awaited his food.

Chris borught to the table three plates of pancakes, two plates of toast, a plate of eggs, and a bowl of cereal. The Professor had some pancakes.

"Here you are, sir." Chris said to him in the friendliest of ways. "Your pancakes."

"Thank you, Chris. They, uh, look delicious." The Professor studdered anxiously, not pleased with his meal.

"Something wrong?"

"Well, actually, uh, I did tell Lois that-that I preferred Liver and Onions for breakfast. OK?"

Chris paused for a moment. Not even Brian would enjoy Liver and Onions for breakfast, and he's a dog. A moment of silence passed as Chris continued to stare at the Professor. Then, he took his plate away and simply said to him, "Eat Crap, then." Chris took the plate of pancakes and dumped it into the sink, and walked over to the table, where it is revealed that Stewie had woken up hours ago and had joined them for breakfast.

"How was that, boss?"

"Oh god, that was terrific!" Stewie said, high-fiving Chris as he walked back to the table. "You know, you'd make a great Benny Lopez if you were to have a transex operation."

"Who the hell is Benny Lopez?"

"Benny Lopez, George's father on 'George Lopez'?" Stewie did not get any response from Chris. "The woman who couldn't be a mother even with brain surgery?" Again, no response. "The alcoholic and the crack-head who gave him up as a baby, sold her sister to some ass-family, has a dyslexic bastard for a grandson, a failure for a granddaughter, and drinks whiskey with her bowl of nails."

"Wait, isn't she the woman from 'Different Strokes'? The one where Arnold and Dudley get molested by the guy who owns a bike shop?"

"Well actually, s-wait, hang on." Stewie had looked into the hallway and noticed Blossom struggling to walk to the front door to go to school. Stewie jumped out of his booster chair, and ran over to Blossom carrying a baseball bat. He swung the bat real hard at her head, and knocked her to the ground. She didn't even see him coming, he was so quiet. In fact, Lois didn't even notice him get out, and she sure as hell didn't notice him coming back to his booster chair.

"Actually, 'George Lopez' was her soul TV appearence. And she's a woman, you fat bastard"

"So? What does that have to do with her being on TV?"

"Oh my god! You really are gay, aren't you!"

While Chris & Stewie were talking, the Professor noticed in the hallway, that Blossom had gotten up from Stewie knocking her down, and was once again on her way to the door to head off to school. The Professor had told the girls that as long as they're in the recovery stage, they should hold off on the crime-fighting, and that he wouldn't send them off to school until the end of this week.

Unfortunately, Blossom didn't listen to him and had prepared herself to go back to school.

The Professor got up from his chair, and walked over to the tired girl, stopping her before she could open the door.

"Blossom, what are you doing?" He asked his daughter, who simply looked up at him with her glazed and weary eyes.

"I-I'm going to school. Is that OK?" SHe asked him, her voice breaking as she spoke. She blinked once at him, and rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"Blossom, I can't let you go to school like this. Not in your condition."

"But Professor. I'll fall behind in class! And then I won't get into a good college, and th-"

"Blossom, honey, calm down." The Professor helped his daughter take off her backpack, and then picked her up and held her in his arms. "Listen Blossom, as long as you and your sisters are on the medication, you're going to need to take it easy. That means no crime-fighting, lots of rest, and taking your medicine every single day."

"But Professor, don't you want me to go to college someday?"

"Yes. Yes I do. But you'll never be able to get to college if you dont rest and take your medication, because you girls are still growing, so you need to get lots of sleep. Understand?"

"Yes." She replied weakly, looking up at the Professor.

"I know how much you love going to school, and I'd love to send you and your sisters back, but please...just give it a few more days, alright?"

"OK."

"Now what do ya say we get you back upstairs and put you to bed, huh?" The Professor's only response from Blossom was a weak nod from her, as she buried herself in his arms, and fell asleep quickly, with a smile on her face, as she kept her dreams of going to Yale, University alive in her mind.

The Professor went upstairs to their room, tucker Blossom into bed, and then returned downstairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, in Stewie's room, Bubbles, who had gone in there to keep Stewie company through the night, had just woken up from a long night of sleeping off her disease. She opened her eyes slowly, and took a look around his room to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

Stewie, who had finished his breakfast, had come upstairs from the kitchen and had walked into his room to find her on the floor right near his crib. Bubbles rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and noticed him by the doorway.

She stood up, dusted her nightgown off, and walked over to him.

"Well good morning, Stewie." She greeted him cheerfully, giving him a big bear hug and a kiss. Stewie pushed her away and started twidling his thumbs.

"Uh, good morning." He studdered, still uneasy about his experience with Bubbles saving his life while she was still in critical condition. "Uh, listen. When you were in the hospital, I...kinda...poured my heart out to you, and thanked you for saving my life. By any chance, did you hear any of that?"

"Um, no. I was totally knocked out by then."

"Yeah, you probably were. So, uh, I just wanted to say...t-thanks for saving my life out there. You put your own life at risk just to save mine. I-I don't really understand. Why'd you do that?"

"Well, ever since I was born, I've always had a big heart for little babies, whether it was brothers or sisters."

"Yes, but whenever you're around me, you get all fidgety, you giggle a lot, and you never seem to look me in the eye."

"Well I would always get all giggly and happy when I'm around cute babies. But, with you...you're smart, cute, funny, you always make me laugh, and I can never get enough of the way you dress like a little man."

"But my jokes are always racist, I make fun of my father on a daily basis, and I've worn these same overalls since three months after I was born. What the hell is it about me that makes you go crazy?"

"I-I guess I just wanted a boy to talk to once in a while. The Professor's almost never of any situations like these, and it gets annoying having to talk to sisters after a few months...especially Blossom. _That girl never stops talking_! Most of her lectures put me to sleep now. Do you know what I do whenever she starts giving a lecture?"

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to the three girls, who have just finished from a long day of crime-fighting. They were exhausted from the day, so they got into bed right away, without even changing into their nightgowns._

_"Man, we should've finished that squid hours ago!" Buttercup stammered. "We were pathetic!"_

_"Look girls, we were all pee-occupied-I-I mean, pre-occupied. We obviously had something else on our minds."_

_Bubbles, however, who has gotten bored from listening to her lectures all the time, turned around from the speaking girl, and took out her I-pod. Since Blossom's lectures were getting more boring everyday, she didn't even bother to listen anymore. Plus, she would take out her notepad and crayons, and start drawing pictures of herself hitting Blossom with something heavy to shut her up._

_"Bubbles!" Blossom yelled to her, noticing she wasn't listening. "Are you even paying attention!"_

_Bubbles, now bored as hell, took off her headphones, and glared right at Blossom. "Well, it's not my freakin' fault you're such a bore-snore!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

**End of Chapter 1!**

**Next time, Peter gets some horrific news from the City of Townsville! Plus, the girls learn to deal with living with the Griffins, as they face Chris, Meg, Stewie, Brian, Lois, and Peter Griffin!**

**The next chapter is expected to be up by the end of Memorial Day, Wednesday, by the latest. Until then, RxR**


	2. Messing with Authorities

**Family Guy: The Spin-off seires**

**Episode 2: No Place Like Home**

**Chapter 2: Don't Mess with the Authorities**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Powerpuff Girls. PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and Family Guy to Seth MacFarlane. They are both brilliant show creators and I hope both shows continue. They rock! Plus, if I had to choose between this and Powerpuff Girls Z, I'd choose this!**

**TV-PG-LV**

* * *

Meanwhile, over by the Pawtucket Brewery, where Peter worked for a living, said fat guy had just arrived at the Brewery. He drove his car into the parking lot, got a parking spot, and actually managed not to crash into anything for a change.

But as soon as he stepped out of the car, he immediately noticed a sign that was in front of the building. He walked over to the building, and saw the sign. It read 'Pawtucket Patriot Brewery: To be Demolished'.

He gasped at the sight of the sign. He loved working at the Brewery, and would not want to work anywhere else, especially since he needs to provide for his family.

He also noticed that one of his co-workers that worked on the assembly line, was also mourning over the sign. "What the hell is this!?" He asked his fellow co-worker, referring to the sign.

"The Pawtucket Brewery just announced that production of beer has come completely to a halt!"

"What? But, why!?"

"Because someone's been stealing the crates of beer from the delivery trucks, and if they don't find out who soon, we're all gonna lose our jobs and they're gonna demolish this place and covert it into a damn parking lot."

"A parking lot! Oh you know that is straight-up bull! I hate parking lots so much! They're all stupid and crowded, and boring...! Who the hell is responsible for this?"

"I don't know, dude. It all happened so fast! One day everything was fine, and all that was going to happen was that we'd get laid off of work until the supply of beer went up. But now, this place is going to be torn down unless we find the morons who stole the beer!"

"Well who issued _that _load of crap?"

"I think it was the Mayor of the town next to us. Townsville, I think is what it's called."

"What!? That little bastard!? I should've known. That guy has always had it out for me and my family!"

"Really? For how long?"

"About a week, ten days at most."

* * *

So after work that day, after a long, boring, and incredibly empty day, where there were no orders for crates of beer, and everyone simply went home early, Peter decided to take a detour and drive into Townsville to have a little talk with Mayor Mayer. First, he was absuing the girls' powers and taking advantage of them. Then, he and the town's citizens practically disown them completely, and now, he's planning to tear down the Pawtucket Patriot Brewery.

How much can one guy take?

Well, Peter can obviously take a lot if he wasn't willing to go to the Mayor's office and yell at him until now.

Peter arrived at City Hall in Townsville just moments after he left the Brewery. He got out, slammed the door, and trudged his way up to the front door, where he kicked the door down completely, and stomped his way to the Mayor's office.

He stomped his way halfway down the hallway to the Mayor's office, when he was stopped by one of the Mayor's officials. "Sir, I'm afraid you can't pass any further than this before I see some iden-"

"_Oh go f-- yourself you douchebag!_" Peter shouted into his face before punching his face and knocking him to the ground. After that he just kept moving down the hallway.

He stopped when he came up on the Mayor's office. He knew it was the Mayor's office because there was a sign on the door that read 'Mayor's Office'. THe 'r' on the sign was written backwards, to represent the mayor's poor writing skills. Peter was pissed at the mayor, but the last time he barged in on someone, it turned out pretty messy.

So Peter decided to knock first on the door, _then _barge in.

He knocked on the door twice, and waited no time at all to open the door and close it behind him.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Mayor, can I have a word wit-"

"Not now, can't you see I'm busy?" The Mayor rudely interrupted Peter, while he was playing with his jar of pickles. He was throwing the jar up and down and catching it each time. The pickles rattled back and forth in the jar, as did the juice. All Peter did was watch in amazement as the mayor continued to throw his jar in the air.

"OK, this is even more awkward than that commercial I did."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter Griffin, who was wearing a chicken suit and holding a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. He was doing a commerical to promote the new cereal, but he wasn't really making any progress._

_"Try it again!" The director ordered. _

_"I'm Cocoo for Cocky Puffs!" Peter shouted into the camera, as he took the bowl full of cereal, and smashed it over his head, and as he did, he lost his balanced and fell forward, only to trip on the camera's cord and fall on the camera. THe camera completely broke into pieces._

_"Oh dammit! Not again! That's the fifth camera this week!"_

_"Sorry!" Peter said as he stood up and dusted himself off. Then he looked down at his crotch area and noticed something unusual. "OK nobody panic. But I think I just did the camera..."_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Alrighty, Mr. Griffin, sir. What can I do for you?" The Mayor finally asked him after putting his pickled jar away.

"Well, see, I came to talk to you about a matter that most concerns me and I believe you're involved with it."

"Well, I never really do personal meetings, but what the hey, it's a new day, filled with new surprises. So what's the trouble?"

"Well, see, you know the Pawtucket Patriot Brewery in Quahog? Well, I just heard that someone issued a degree to have it demolished because people kept stealing the beer that it supplied, and I also heard it was you, right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"But I heard that you love to drink Patwucket Patriot Ale."

"Oh I do! In fact, I drink it all the time." THe Mayor backed up his statement by taking out a bottle of Pawtucket Beer, and drinking the entire thing in one shot.

"So-So why the hell are you having it demolished? You're gonna be putting hundreds of people out of work and destroying your favorite kind of booze!"

"Well, Mr. Griffin, here is my way of thinking."

"I-I don't like where this is going."

"You see, you are good friends with Professor Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And their mission in life is to stop crime in the town and make sure people are safe, right?"

"Uh-huh...I still don't like where this is going."

"Well, after out last encounter in your hometown, and the girls announced that they were giving up crime-fighting for good, I decided to take matters into my own hands, and set to demolish something the girls really care about: such as beer."

"NO, man, beer is something _I _care about-"

"And maybe, just maybe, if I got them mad enough, they'd come out of retirement and stop me from destroying the Brewery! And then they can get started on the other things they owe us on that list I gave them! How great is that!?"

Peter was left stunned and speacheless. Even the moron that he was, he could tell that the Mayor was being cruel and unusual. It was clear to him that the Mayor nor any of Townsville did not care for the girls and their well-being at all. They only cared enough about them to keep them in Townsville so _they _could be lazy.

It was enough to boil boiling water.

"Alright, listen you you son of a bitch!" Peter yelled to him, standing up from his chair and frightening the Mayor a little bit. "I'm gonna say this once and once only! First off, those girls did not 'technically' quit crime-fighting. They fell ill to a deadly virus that would've killed them had they not come into my family's care and put their duties on hiatus.

"Second of all, they're not the ones who crave beer! _I'm _the one who craves it, you stupid bastard! If you really cared about those girls back at my house, you woulda known that!

"Third of all, you're running a town full of lazy bastards who don't give a damn about each other and would just take it as a joke if someone sucha Adolph Hitler came back!

And finally..." At that point, Peter stood up, grabbed the Mayor by his collar, and punched him right in the face, and as he fell to the ground, Peter went around his desk, and continued to punch his face, making it swerve back and forth and back and forth, until blood came thrushing out of his nose, eyes, and mouth. Peter suddenly yelled "Fuck you!!" into his face, then stopped hitting him, realized what he had just done, and slowly crept away from the scene. He made his way to the window, and jumped out of it, breaking the glass as he did so.

* * *

When Peter made it out of the office, he made his way to the car, drove it out of Townsville, and returned home without anyone noticing him.

When he arrived home, he _quickly _got out of his car, locked it, rushed inside with a bottle of beer in his hand, and went straight into the kitchen, sittind down quietly and not saying anything. He noticed that the girls were at the table, , quietly eating their dinner, the Professor was working on a new invention, and Brian was reading the newspaper, but he paid no nevermid to that. Lois immediately saw this strange behavior and decided to see what the matter was.

"Peter, you're awfully quiet. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine, Lois."

"Really?" Brian asked, putting his paper down. "Because the last time you made such a quiet entrance, you ruined the Mr. Men comics."

"Oh yeah." Peter took out his Mr. Men comic book that he always kept with him, and opened it up to a page that showed the Mr. Men characters, and himself, punching them all out and killing them in the process.

By this time, Lois had left the room to go watch TV, while everyone was at the table, enjoying their dinner. Peter was still nervous as hell and not yet ready to tell anyone that he punched out the Mayor of Townsville.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

Whoops! I forgot, they can hear everything and anything I say. After all I _am _the narrator.

"And you're also gay! You're no better than I was when I tried to sign up for the NLA."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to a big house filled with lots of kids who were wearing karate uniforms. It was a karate school, and the kids were currently in a class with their sensei. Of course, this was about to be interrupted when a drunk and high Peter Griffin came barging in the dojo, wearing nothing but a prostitute's outfit. _

_"Um, i-is this the NLA? The National Lesbian's Association?" He asked as he took three more hits of heroin._

_(End Cutaway)_

"Look, I didn't really do anything wrong."

"Peter, you punched out the Mayor of an entire city. He's the ultimate power and holds the fate of an entire city in his hands!" Lois explained to him, after re-entering the kitchen carrying a try full of plates. "This is a very serious matter."

"Are you kidding me, Lois? That bastard got what he deserved! He's been treating these girls like crap, and ordering his city to follow suit! I think I gave that guy something to think about!"

'You realize that he's gonna send police out to search for you and have you arrested, right?"

"It's totally worth it! Plus, I-"

_DING!_

But before Peter finish his sentence, the doorbell rang. So Peter stood up and went ot he front door to see who it was. He opened the door to see a guy in a blue suit, about 6' 2'', in great shape, and had a tone of seriousness on his face.

"Hi there, are you Peter Griffin?"

"Yeah. Who the hell wants to know?"

"Why I do, of course. I'm Stan Smith, and I'm from the CIA."

"Holy crap! I-I'm not even dressed for this! If I had known the nephew of Dick Cheiney was coming, I would've prepared the dynamite."

"Sir, I'm not a friend of dynamite, or Dick Cheiny for that matter. I think he's a donkey ass, like everyone else. Anyway, I'm here to deliver a message to you from the Mayor of the city of Townsville."

"Really? He finally came to his senses?"

"Well I don't know about that. He's suing you."

"Suing me! What in hell's name did I do to get sued?"

"Well, let's see." Stan took out a piece of paper and started reading off of it. "He's suing you for 'Illegal custody of the Powerpuff Girls and Professor David Utonium' 'abusing the citizens of his town', 'terrorizing them and giving them false hope', and 'punching out his lights'."

"Whoa, it's amazing how picky those people can be."

"What's amazing is that I could read this! I mean, look at this!" Stan turned the paper over to Peter, to reveal that the Mayor had the writing skills of a four-year old. "He's got the writing skills of a four-year old. I actually had to use my foreign language translator to make out this writing.

"Holy crap, who could possibly read this!?"

"None of my co-workers could. It took us two hours to de-code this piece of trash. Anyway, that guy's suing you, and I have a letter explaining the whole thing." He took out an envolope and handed it to Peter, and then walked away to let Peter grieve.

Peter walked back into the kitchen, and sat down in a chair, as he opened the letter and scanned it quickly. SOmething in the letter obviously caught his eye, and it definetily stunned him a lot. No one else could read the letter because Peter was blocking it, but from Peter's facial expressions, they knew something wasn't right.

"Oh dammit!" He shouted after reading the letter.

"What is is Peter?" His dog barked up.

"Well first off, Brian, that stupid midget from the other town is suing me!'

"Really? For what?"

"Well, it says here he's suing me for 'illegal custody' of those 3 girls we took in, 'terrorizing his citizens' and obviously punching him in the face."

"Whoa, talk about picky."

"I know, right!? And that's not even the worst part!"

"Peter what could be any worse than the situation we're in now?"

"Well, the trial is in two days! He's not giving me much time to prepare for this trial! And, we have to bring the girls with us to the trial, _and _if we lost this case, they're gonna repossess our house!"

"What?!" Lois shrieked from across the table. "He can't do that!"

"Well obviously he can if he's doing it. Either that, or he's completely abusing his power, or he doesn't know how to use it at all."

"I think it's the third one." Brian said to Peter after a short silence, referring to the Mayor not knowing what to do with his power at all. "After all," He turned to Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles. "You've seen what he can do, right?"

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to the Mayor of Townsvile, who is sitting at his desk, holding a broken pencil in his hand. He is sitting near a pencil sharpener. He wanted to sharpen his pencil, but he didn't exactly know how to work the pencil sharpener. Luckily, the Powerpuff Girls were there and they wanted to help him out. But he wouldn't let them._

_"Mr. Mayor, why don't you let us help you?" Blossom asked as she flew up to him and tried to take the pencil from him and sharpen it so he wouldn't get hurt._

_"No thank you, Blossom. I can handle this!" The Mayor said to her calmly, shooing Blossom away. He focused himself again to the pencil sharpener, and tried to put his pencil into the hole, but kept missing._

_"Mr. Mayor, if you want, I could-"_

_"No, let me do it!" He whined again, trying to put the pencil into the hole._

_"Oh for the love of Jesus, let us do it!" Buttercup raged to the Mayor, who simply looked up at the girls._

_"I appreciate your concern, girls. But I'm perfectly capable of sharpening a pencil." And with that, he returned his attention to the pencil sharpener. But instead of putting the pencil in the hoel, he put his wet pinky in it, and got an electric shock like none you've ever seen! "OHHHHH! GOOOD DAMMMIIITTT!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Well, whatever the case, we're gonna show up at that trial and give that fat bastard a piece or our minds!..." Peter said to the family, holding up his beer bottle with a triumphet look on his face, which suddenly fell. "...except for Meg's, because it's filled with stupid stories and all that load of crap about losing her virginity."

"Dad!!"

"Now Meg, it's nothing to be ashamed of, but we all have to get over losing our virginity. I lost mine in an auction."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to 17-year old Peter Griffin, who was sitting in an auction in Vermont. He hadn't bought anything from the auction yet and there were only a few items left to bid on._

_"And up next, we have lovely actress Barbra Streisand." The auctioneer said as his assistants brough out 'George Lopez' actress Barbra Streisand, who was wearing a lovely purple dress. "She has offered to take part in this auction. By biding on her you will not only get to spend the day with her, but you will also get to meet the entire family, go to her next photo-shooting, and, if you're nice to her, have sex with her-"_

_Peter was bough over by the sex thing. "Fifty-thousand dollars!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

**End of Chapter 2!**

**Coming up, the family desperately searches for a good lawyer that's cheap and that will stand by the girls' side. And later, the villains of Townsville strike back against Quahog.**


	3. Shocking news

**Family Guy: The Spin-off seires**

**Episode 2: No Place Like Home**

**Chapter 3: Shocking News**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Powerpuff Girls. PPG belongs to Craig McCracken, and Family Guy to Seth MacFarlane. They are both brilliant show creators and I hope both shows continue. They rock! Plus, if I had to choose between this and Powerpuff Girls Z, I'd choose this!**

**A/N: Happy end of the school year!**

**TV-PG-LV**

* * *

Meanwhile, over on the other side of Townsville, where crime was never quiet, our evil little monkey friend Mojo prepared himself for his day of reckoning. The day when the Powerpuff Girls would finally be gone from Earth. He waited for that day for so long.

"Finally, my day of reckoning has come." The evil little monkey laughed. "I, Mojo Jojo, has single-handidly taken down the Powerpuff Girls! I infected them with the deadly virus that caused them to fall deadly ill, I was the one who infected all of the citizens of Townsville with my mind control devices, and _I_ was the one who led the girls to believe that Townsville hates them and thinks they're worthless! I bet they've become so depressed they've run away from Townsville like the little girls they are!"

But as he was celebrating his moment of victory, his monitor was suddenly beeping. He looked up to his monitor and saw a visual of Spooner Street, where Peter Griffin, Blossom, and his dog, Brian, came out of their house, Peter holding a book in his hands and Brian carrying a phone in his hand.

Mojo was extremely surprised to see this, because his original plan was to drive the Powerpuff Girls away from Townsville with guilt trips and depression, and make them so weak they would collapse from exhaustion and probably die. But obviously, it did not work. AT least not yet...

"Curses! One of those pesky powerpuffs is still alive! And if one of them is still alive, then that means they're all still alive! But how!? I thought my plan to drive them out of Townsville would work perfectly! No matter. My mind control rays are still in effect, and they're working perfectly. The Powerpuff Girls still think Townsville despices them, and they're so upset they don't want to go back! But what's this?"

Mojo zoomed in on his visual and turned on his speakers to hear what they were saying. Boy, was it about to make his day.

_"God, this sucks. Just because that bastard over on the other side of Quittersberg sues us, he thinks he owns us!"_

_"Uh Peter, I think that's exactly what he thinks, since he's going to reposess our house if we lose. I-I can't believe you actually punched him out like you did."_

_"Man, I knew I should've gotten house insurance for my house after I married Lois. Damn! Me and my booze!'_

"What's this?" Mojo said to himself, observing the picture carefully. "This fat oaf and his dog have done unspeakable things to the Mayor of Townsville, and now, with my mind control rays still in effect, the Mayor has willingly sued them for illegal custody of those pesky Powerpuffs, and now, I, Mojo Jojo, shall make sure, using my mind control rays, that the Mayor wins this case, and the Powerpuff Girls are driven out of Townsville once and for all! But first, I must make sure that my machine is ready for when the time is right..."

* * *

About 3 hours later, over by the Griffins' house, Peter was inside, in the kitchen, still calling lawyers in the phone book that could hopefully be of assistance in their case. Peter was not happy to have to be doing this, but he knew he had to, because he couldn't afford to lose his case, or else he'd lose his house and force his family homeless.

He was very distressed, and nothing was going to distract him from continuing to try and get a good laywer...except maybe a little bit of Sports Bloopers.

"Come on you bastard! He's right behind you! Turn around, pass it to defense, you bitch! Oh you couldn't play football to save your mother's fatass, you son of a bitch!" Peter was yelling into the TV, holding a beer in his hand. He kept swinging his bottle at the TV in anger as Brian walked into the living room.

Brian took one look at the TV, and realize Peter had once again shown off his total lack of concentration for what he was watching.

"Move it along, you jackass I've seen better plays at a Dodgers game!"

"Peter, you're watching a chess tournament." Brian said to him, pointing out that the two people on the screen really were playing chess. There was a black guy, and an Asian guy playing. The Asian was winning.

"Oh. No wonder that black bastard on the left wasn't passing to anyone."

Brian slapped his forehead, but ignored the statement and simply decided to sit on the couch with him. "So, I bet this is probably a bad time. But, how's your lawyer search coming?"

"Oh it sucks, Brian! I've been through 12 lawyers in the past 3 hours! I tell you, the only thing worse than a bunch of Indian or Jewish lawyers is me trying to figure out how to masturbate."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter in the bathroom. He has walked up to the toilet, trying to figure out how to sit on it so he can go to the bathroom. Unfortunately, his tiny intelligence will not allow him to figure out how to do it._

_So he took a chance, and dove right to the toilet, missing by a long shot, and crashing into the wall, knocking off some of its paint and interior._

_(End Cutaway)_

"Man, I feel bad enough as it is, but I can't just give up! If I lose my house to that fatass over on the next town, I'll never live it down."

"Peter, you're getting yourself worked up over a little case. I mean, sure there's a lot at stake, but that's no reason to get yourself tense like this. Remember the last time Lois's aunt Marguerite came over to visit?"

"Yeah, that bitch dropped dead on our porch."

"No, not that time. The one before that."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to a36 year old Peter and a 34 year old Lois in the living room, preparing for the arrival of Lois's great aunt, Marguerite. She would be staying over for the weekend, and the whole family, except for Peter, was excited._

_"Now Peter, my great aunt's only going to be here for the weekend. So I want you to be on your best behavior. Don't do anything to upset her. After all, she never really did approve of me marrying you."_

_"Then why the hell did you invite her over? Look, we could've gone over to Newport and spend the weekend at her house!"_

_"It's being condemned for fruitflys which you brought into her house!"_

_"Oh. Well, I just hope I can get through the night. Cause, cause when I'm nervous, I usually get that problem where I go between yelling and whispering."_

DING!

_The doorbell then rang, and the couple readied themselves for Lois's aunt Margurite. The door swung opened to reveal Lois's aunt, who was old and decrepet, possibly already deceased and come back alive._

_"Aunt Margurite!"_

_"Lois, it's so good to see you! And Peter, it's been a while, hasn't it?"_

_"LONG TIME!" He shouted, his volume problem returning. "HOW'S YOUR SEX LIFE, YOU STUPID WHORE!?" He yelled even louder._

_(Cue Cutaway)_

"Yeah, you're right. I-I just want to get this over with so we never have to worry about those people ever again! Which means I have to find a good, straight, and not Asian lawyer who'll do the job for us without it costing too much money. My job doesn't pay that much, you know." Peter stood up and brushed himself off, and went into the kitchen to get himself a beer. "I need some booze."

And with that, Brian also got up from the couch, and went upstairs to see what the rest of the family was up to. He entered the girls' room to get away from the other parts of the house. Buttercup and Blossom were fast asleep, but Bubbles was wide awake, holding her Octi doll.

Bubbles looked depressed, as if this whole incident that has occured during the past week has really taken a toll on her...and it has, along with her two sisters.

Brian grabbed a nearby chair and walked up to Bubbles's side of the bed to see what was wrong. When Bubbles looked up from her daze to see Brian sitting there, her eyes were red and watery, and she had dark bags under them.

"Hey, you're looking pretty glum." He said to her to break the silence. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah. Just a little tired, that's all." Bubbles said, rubbing her eyes, and lying down again. She closed her eyes in the hopes of blocking out the pain.

"You're stressing over the upcoming trial, aren't you?"

She turned her head over to Brian, and opened her eyes weakly. "Yes." She moaned to him, clutching Octi tightly.

"Look, I'm no expert in the law, but this isn't something that you or your sister should worry about. Lots of people go to court for no damn reasons."

"Well, that's true. But this is different. All of Townsville hates us and we had to put you guys through it, and I feel really bad about it."

"Oh don't worry about it, kid. I've stuck with Peter through worse. Especially after that time he got kicked out of court for coming it drunk."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to a full courtroom, filled with pedestrians and lawyers, and Brian Griffin, who are willingly awaiting the arrival of Peter Griffin, so they can begin the trial._

_"The case of Mr. Griffin versus Quahog, Rhode Island for the charges of racial critizism is in order-"_

_And just as the judge was about to bang his gavel, the door burst open, and a drunk Peter Griffin comes in, holding a cigar in one hand and a bottle of ecstacy pills in the other._

_"H-Hey guys." He said, slurring his words. "Does anyone know w-where the national booze convention for gay people is being held? I-I heard the meeting is today a-and I'm late. It's already..." He flipped his wrist to chekc his watch, and dropped all of his ecstacy pills. "Half past booze."_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Look, I know it may seem hard for you to accept, but I don't think your precious town is going to be accepting you anytime soon. They've already practically banned you from their city, tortured and abused you like there's no tomorrow, and I think they might've also done to you what Keith Ledger did to himself. Whatever the hell he did to himself."

"Well, my sisters and I have been through a lot of abuse these past couple of years, not just from Town, but from the villains too. But we learned to deal with it and put our crime-fighting duties first and our own sake second."

"See, that's the problem right there. No matter what the circumstances. Whether you're a policeman, or a fireman, or even whatever Peter was when he made his audition tape for MTV."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter Griffin, who is in his bedroom, with a video camera in the room, dressed up in an alien costume for no apparent reason. He was making an audition tape for MTV._

_"Uh, hi there, MTV." He said into the camera, still wearing his alien costume. "My name is Peter Griffin, and I want to be a member of the new season of MTV. I think I'll be perfect for this show because I'm not afraid to speak my mind. I have a wonderful wife. Her name is 'Sock-it Bitch' Griffin, aka Lois, a dog, Brian, and three wonderful children. "Quazy", "Muto", and "Lumpy". Yes, I am a borderline alcoholic, and I'm damn well proud of it. So uh...please...please pick me, and if you don't, and I find you sleeping with my wife, I'll kill you all."_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, that you definetily need to put yourselves first, even though you have a commitment to those people. I-I don't think it's worth it."

"Me neither." Bubbles yawned and and put her head down on her pillow. "God, I'm burning up...my insides are on fire..." She rolled onto her side, and viciously closed her eyes, trying to eliminate the pain. She whimpered in pain, and was on the verge of crying. Brian immediately stood up and left the room to allow the girls to rest.

When Brian reached the kitchen, he saw Peter pacing around anxiously like there was no tomorrow. He was obviously angry at the letter, because he was holding it in his left hand. He then grabbed a beer bottle that was on the table, and threw it at the wall; it shattered to thousands of pieces.

Brian was left stunned and confused. "Peter, what the hell..."

"_I'm pissed off, man_!"

"Yes, I see that. But, why are you pissed."

"I just re-read this damn letter; look at this!" Brian walked over to Peter as he gave him the letter. Brian re-read the letter all the way to the extra-fine print, where he discovered the source of Peter's aggravation.

"_Due to the circumstances of this trial, the candidates of the defendant are required to bring Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium to the trial to testify for themselves. _What the...Whoa, is this true?"

"Yeah! Can you believe those f#cking sons of bitches!"

"I know!"

"They can barely even fend for themselves at this point and yet they expect them to testify for themselves!? I mean, w-what the hell are those guys thinking? Are they on crack or something?"

"Nah, crack wouldn't be enough. I say ecstacy."

"Well it doesn't matter, Brian. We'll fight to our deaths if we have to to save their lives! I don't care if I go to prison for the rest of my life, I will do it!" And with that, he stood up triumphetly from his chair, and attempted to leave the kitchen.

Brian stayed there, reading the letter again, and this time, something _really _caught his eye.

"Uh, Peter, you...may want to read this."

* * *

Later, the entire family, including the Professor and the Powerpuff Girls, sat around the entire table, awaiting Peter's horrific news. They were not going to be happy.

"Peter, what's the big news?" Lois asked, anxious and scared as to what could possibly happen now.

"Yeah, I was right in the middle of a chemical fusion in the lab you made me...out of...twigs, mud,...and beer." The Professor hesitently said.

"Guys, what I am about to say may seem shocking to you, but I needed everyone to be here, including you, girls, because this concerns you, too. Ehem," He cleared his throat and began reading. "_Due to the circumstances of this trial, the candidates of the defendant are required to bring Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium to the trial to testify for themselves._"

"What!?" Lois shrieked in anger. "That's absurd. Oh they can't do that!"

"Yeah! My girls are barely getting by as it is. We can't afford to lose this case! I can't afford to support my precious babies on the streets."

"Save your anger, buddy. That's not even the worst part." Peter replied to an angry Professor, as he continued reading. "

_If the candidates refuse to bring said witnesses to the trial, it will be seen in the eyes of the jury as a failure to cooperate and result in an automatic awared trial to the plantif. The punishment of said verdict will be reposession of the defendant's house, posessions, and the girls will be sentenced to death by means of hanging, stabbing, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, or even the electric chair."_

"_WWHHHAATTT!" _The entire family screamed at the exact same time.

"Repossession!?" Lois shouted.

"Death!?" Meg screamed.

"Pain killers?" Chris yelled.

"Electric Chair!" Stewie chanted over and over in excitement, holding up a banner that had a picture of the finger on it.

"Hanging!?"

"Oh don't worry, Dave. It's a lot less painful than it seems. In fact, that's why Hitler chose hanging instead of pain killers."

"Peter, Hitler _did _die because of pain killers."

"Oh. Really? 'Cause I read on-"

"You read that in a porn magazine, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah. Definetily. Boy, that Mel Gibson sure is hot! That son of a bitch."

"PETER! Focus!!" Lois yelled to him, snapping him back to reality.

Just as Peter was slowly returning to reality, the three girls suddenly got up from their chairs at break-neck speed, and ran over to the sink (BUttercup), the trash can (Blossom) and outside (Bubbles) and simultaneously threw up all over the place. They literally each threw up their breakfast and lunch from the past 2 days, and they couldn't even stand up afterwards. The Professor had to pick each of them up, and carry them to the couch and layed them down to sleep it off.

He then returned to the table and sat down, grieving over all the girls have suffered, while Peter stood up and went to the couch to have a chat with the half-conscious girls. Their faces were really pale, their eyes lost their color, and their hearts were pounding.

"Look, I know you're going through a lot, and you've probably been to hell and back with the situation, but I'm going to need your help on this case, OK?"

"How could we possibly help..." Buttercup stammered. "We're weak, vulnerable, and can barely stand on our own."

"OH yeah." Peter felt Buttercup's hand, which was now freezing cold. "And now you're frozen all over the place. I-I can't believe they-they would make you testify for your own freedom! Oh man the stakes are higher than ever. If we lose, you girls are goners, and I won'd let that happen. As long as I'm here to help you girls, those jackasses won't get you. This, I swear!" Peter stood up and held his beer bottole up with pride, before dropping it on his foot and screaming in pain. "Goddammit! OH GOD! DAMN THIS HURT! AHHH! S#IT! Oh god, this may seem funny to you, but that's because anyone who enjoys seeing people squirm in pain from booze is gay!"

**End of Chapter 4!**


	4. Day of the Trial

**Family Guy: The Spin-off seires**

**Episode 2: No Place Like Home**

**Chapter 4: The Day of the Trial**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either show. The Powerpuff Girls belongs to Craig McCracken and Family Guy belongs to Seth MacFarlane. The only things that are mine are the episode ideas you are reading.**

**TV-PG-LV**

* * *

The two days of awaiting for the trial had passed, and the day had finally arrived. It was judgement day for the Powerpuff Girls. If they were to lose this case, it would not only mean reposession of the Griffins' house, but it would also mean that the girls would be put to death by the most painful way possible...probably what Hitler did to those Jews.

The Griffins all gathered up at the courthouse, where their fates would lie in the hands of a black guy (The judge).

Peter was especially nervous about this trial because he didn't want to lose and put his family on the streets, and the girls to death. It would literally shatter him.

"Ah jeez, I hope we win this case." Peter said in distress to his family. "I don't want us to end up on the streets like El Roy Jackson did after he got that erection."

"Don't worry, Peter. I've been to law school before, and I know what I'm doing." Brian said to Peter as they got out of the car and approached the courthouse. "Besides, if we have to, we can call the girls down as character witnesses. Those bastards don't stand a chance against us."

"I hope so, because I don't want to look like the ass that destroyed his family's life. I wanna be high on morphine when I do that. F#ck those Jews!"

* * *

As they went inside, Lois took the girls up to the upper level of the room where there were seats up there for children & infants only. Lois put them each into a seat, and then strapped in Stewie

"Now girls, I want you to stay here, and try to rest a little. This is a very serious case we need to win if we want to save your lives, OK? So if we need to call you as witnesses, you'll help us, right?"

"Of course!" They all responded as cheerfully as they could, while still straining.

"Great. Now, try to rest, and watch over Stewie for me, OK?" And with that, Lois left them to relax and enjoy the case, as it may have been their last. But as Lois was leaving, their friend and classmate, Robin, came up to the balcony and took a seat next to Blossom.

"Robin! What are you doing here?" She asked almost immediately.

"My dad made me come. He's a balif and when duty calls, duty calls." She pointed down to the ground floor, where, over by the jury's bench, the balif stood, eating some burittos and drinking beer.

"Nice guy, huh?"

"Yeah, only when he wants to be." Robin shrugged and turned her attention back to the three shriveled up and exhausted girls. "Boy, you don't look so good at all."

"We don't feel good either..." Buttercup stammered, both grumpy and fatigued.

"I heard what happened to you guys last week, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Robin. It wasn't your fault that we ended up like this." Blossom assured her. "You were just looking out for us, the one thing that Townsville hasn't done in months."

"Yeah, and I also heard you guys moved into another home with another family."

"Long story, we'll explain later." Buttercup said to her.

"By the way, why are you guys up here anyway? Shouldn't you be down there with your family?"

"We can't. We're character witnesses."

"And we're technically children, so we have to stay up here." Blossom explained to her. "...in case we're called as witnesses."

"So we gotta make sure we're awake and alert at all times." Bubbles continued.

"Awake!? But you guys should be asleep at home, resting yourselves to get better."

"We know, but this trial is mega-important for us, because if we lose, they'll reposess our house, and put _us _to death."

"What!?"

"It said so in the letter we got two days ago about today's trial."

"That's awful!!"

"Tell me about it! So could you please do us a favor and keep us awake in case we fall asleep?"

"Uh--I can't do that. you need all the rest you can get if you don't wanna kick the bucket right here."

"Yeah, but-"

"Look, why don't you guys try and get some sleep here and I'll wake you up if they call you down. OK?"

"Well--I don't know...what if you fall asleep in the middle of it?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm the one who needs to worry about you guys."

"Thanks Robin. We so owe you one." The girls thanked Robin imensily and then closed their eyes to rest a little bit, except for Bubbles, who turned her attention to Stewie, who had his arms folded, and he was glaring at her.

"She's nice, isn't she, Stewie?"

"OK, _why_ the hell are you talking to that future stripper? That's just some porn bitch waiting to get laid on a one-horse open sleigh to hell."

* * *

Meanwhile, down on the ground floor, the trial was about to begin, and everyone was as nervous as the next, maybe even more. The judge stepped into the room, following the balif, as he took his seat on the judge's chair, or whatever the hell they call that in courtroom talk.

The Mayor of Townsville had walked up to Peter and his wife, Lois, as they were preparing for the trial.

"You know, it's a shame it had to come to this, you guys." He said cheerfully to them, as if nothing was actually happening at all. "You know, if you surrender now and let the judge find in favor of us, I'll drop the charges and spare those whores you're taking care of."

"I have nothing to say to you, you fat bastard!" Was Lois's only response to him, leaving him dazed.

"Well, someone's cranky when they don't get humped the night before." He replied sarcastically.

"Listen, you fa--"

"Now hang on, Lois. That's not necessarily false. Remember when you got into that jujutsu crap and started showing us about violence, and then you tried to f#ck me by forced. Huh? And then the following week I f#cked your fatass with my wang? Huh!? You remember that, Lois?"

"Yes, I remember." Lois replied, grinding her teeth together, trying to forget that awful incident she caused.

"Besides, it's a simple fact that anyone who points out that a humper is a humper only when they're in a good mood is a virgin! That or a racist. Either way, you're a piece of f#ck. There, I said it."

And after exchanging confused and somewhat disgusted looks at each other, Lois and the Mayor took their seperate paths, and rejoined their groups to prepare for the trial, which was now about to begin.

"Order!" The judge yelled to the courtroom, silencing everyone almost immediately. "Order in the court. The case of _the City of Townsville v. Peter Griffin_ is now in session!" He banged his gavel onto his podium, which broke as soon as it hit. The top part broke off and fell to the floor. "Ah, dammit, I broke my hammer!" But he ignored it and then tossed it aside and prepared his paperwork. "Is the plantiff ready to begin?" The judge looked over to the Mayor, who was now playing with his pickle action figure, paying no attention to the judge what-so-ever.

And only a small nudge from Ms. Bellum got his attention for the judge. "Eh--what? Is it my turn yet to play Virtual Stuck Behind a Bus?"

"No, but it _is _your turn to present your case." The judge replied in a flat tone, irritated, obviously, by the Mayor's lack of cooperation.

"Oh. Oh yeah." The Mayor dropped his action figure, stood up, and walked up to the front of the courtroom carrying his suitcase, which was fuzzy, green, and covered in blood and sweat marks. "This is my favorite suitcase, named after Mr. Pickles, my favorite super-hero back when I was twenty-four. It's green, like pickles, fuzzy, like my father before he got a twister hernya, and the blood and sweat marks are from when I was raped at the age of nine by my uncle N-word Joe, the European Jew who oppossed Hitler and supported his plans for Satan's revival. And I received this backpack at the age of four and a half when I was sexually molested by my mother-in law, 5 times in the same week. Thank you, and mother, if you're listening, I hope you're burning in hell, you sick son of a bitch."

And with that, the Mayor stepped down and returned to his desk, smiling at his own accomplishments, while everyone else, including the judge, simply stared in his direction, gawking, even. Baffled by what he had just heard, the judge took out some pain killers and gulped two pills down immediately before continuing.

"Yes, well, great. That was...unusual. Anyway, does the defendant have an opening statement?" He turned his attention to Peter, who was sitting patiently at his table.

"Yes your honor." He stood up, and turned to the Mayor, who sat in his regular seat, gleefully playing with his papers like they were action figures. "_YOU, SIR, ARE A F#CKING PIECE OF SH#T! The Indian Holocaust that caused the death of Babe Ruth ended three decades ago, you lonely piece of crap! _Thank you." He then sat down, and looked as if nothing had ever happened.

Brian shook his head in agony and displeasure, as Stewie, up in the balcony, started cackling like an idiot, Lois grinded her teeth as to keep from getting angry, and the judge took another two pills to keep himself cool.

_This is going to be a long day... _The judge continuously thought to himself throughout the trial, which began with the Mayor calling Peter Griffin to the stand.

"Mr. Griffin," The Mayor walked up to the stand, carrying a piece of paper in his hands, and gave it to him. "Can you read the contents off this paper?"

He handed Peter the paper. He studied it carefully, but all it really was was a picture of the Mayor date-raping his mother, and holding a gun in his left hand, while slapping her rear end silly with his right-hand. He was wearing a pickle costume. It also had an arrow pointing to her which had the N-word above it, indicating that he was calling her 'the N-word.'

"Uh, dude, what's there to read? It's just a picture of you humping your idiot mother who's burning in hell--may she rest in peace. Plus, you called her the N-word."

"No I didn't. I called her a _(insert N-word here)_."

"Yeah, the N-word."

"No. Noodles is the N-word. _(Inset N-word here) _is just a fancy word for those who oppose Hitler and his plans to build a hypogenic device to kill all kumquats. That's the master plan of Sean Connery! No more questions." And with that, the Mayor stormed off back to his desk, happy with his results. Peter remained at the stand for a moment, desperately trying to process what the Mayor just said. Even the judge was stumped.

"OK, is it just me, or is this guy the biggest douchebag you've ever seen?" Peter asked, whispering to the judge.

"You're not kidding." He replied back before turning his attention back to the courtroom. Peter got off the stand and returned to his desk on the defendant side. The judge took two more ecstacy pills before he continued with the trial.

"Does the defendant have a witness?"

"Yes, your honor. The defense calls 'Professor David J. Utonium, a.k.a, town Humper' to the stand." Brian put down the piece of paper and rubbed his head in agony. "Peter you wrote this, didn't you?"

"Yep, I've always wanted to call him that, but I never got the chance, considering I never drove out a bitch of his."

Professor Utonium took to the stands, took the oath to the courtroom, and because his round of questions, asked by Brian, of course.

"Now Mr. Utonium, can you explain to the court what a day in the lives of the Powerpuff Girls would play out as from June of 2006 to today?"

"Well, the girls would wake up at about 7:30, eat their breakfast, and then I'd drive them up to school. But, they'd probably be out of school all day due to all the crime-fighting they've been doing lately. Then, at about 6 PM, they would return home and go straight to bed without dinner because they'd be too exhausted to do anything else by that point."

"Mm hmm, and has this behavior been constant since then."

"Oh yes. In fact, it's only seemed to get worse. Their attitudes at home have changed drastically, their participation in school has diminished, and I fear it's going to get to the point where they're going to die."

"I see. And has the City of Townsville done anything to support them in their weakened state?"

"No. All that Townsville has done is backstab them in their faces, critisize them for 'being lazy', calling them names and swearing at them, and they even started the MFCR: The March for Citizen's Rights, where they destroyed buildings, burned schools down, terrorized babies, burned forests, all so they could draw the girls' attention and make them clean it all up without anyone else's help. _THOSE BASTARDS!_" The Professor screamed his last two words, and then burst into tears, leaving the stands as he did. Brian shook his head in agony as the jury started conflicting with each other, exchanging bashful and angry looks to the Mayor.

The judge took another ecstacy pill, and continued with the trial.

* * *

It was now time for the judge to call up some witnesses from each side. He called Peter to the stand first.

"Now Mr. Griffin, you are being accused of false custody of the Powerpuff Girls. How do you plead?"

"I plead the fifth of jack. Ahahahaha!! Nah, nah I'm just kidding. I plead innocent."

"And you are also being accused of being a 'selfish, egotistical, fat f#ck. How do you plead?"

Peter ignored the judge completely and instead turned his attention to the Mayor, who was playing with a Rubik's cube, and failing miserably. "_YOU SON OF A BITCH! _If I had a gun right now you'd be kissing my ass!" Peter's rage almost took over, but he managed to cool himself down enough to not pull out a gun and kill someone. "Sorry. That guy's just a real son of a--"

"Mr. Griffin, if you were aware that those girls did not belong to you, why did you still house them in your home and nurse them back to health?"

"Well, when I first met them, I thought they didn't have a father. You know, 'cause most people out there don't give a damn about their children. I mean, I grew up really without a father, and I guess...I didn't want them to go through that either. Of course that was before I learned that their father was my old college buddy. Aah, good times. Good times."

"_You suck!_" Yelled a retarded member of the audience who was on the Mayor's side.

"Oh yeah, well so does your mother, you anus!" Peter yelled back, shaking his fist violently in the air, and giving him the middle finger before putting it back and turning his attention back to the judge, who had taken another two pills. "What? What happened?"

"Mr. Griffin...what were you planning to get out of this trial?"

"Well, I was hoping I'd be able to knock some sense into those guys downtown and let them see exactly what they're doing to those poor, innocent girls: making them do worthless chores that those whores could be doing themselves."

"It's true." The Mayor agreed, holding up a list of useless things that he wanted the girls to do. "I have a whole list of things that need to be done in Townsville. And this is just for today. I have six other lists for the remainder of the week. Oh they're gonna love it. They're gonna be cleaning out litter boxes, driving elderlies around, cleaning buses, washing cars, building whole statues, etc. It's gonna be fun! Well, at least for me! HA ha!"

All three girls, who were listening from upstairs and had just woken up, were outraged at what they were hearing. Once again, the Mayor was just blurting out what popped into his head, which in this case, was torture to them, and they couldn't do a thing about it.

"Unbelievable! They _still _don't get it!" Buttercup stammered, leaning over the edge to get a better hearing of the trial. "We're done for!"

"Don't lose hope yet, Buttercup. I'm sure the Professor will pull through for us." Blossom assured Buttercup, even though she was uneasy herself. "We just...need to hang...in there, a --a little bit longer." At this point she was clutching her chest in pain. Her heart was racing at a break-neck pace, three time the pace it should be going at.

Buttercup and Bubbles were now suffering the same thing, and the pain was consuming them. But they hung in as long as they could, listening to the dreadful and somewhat pointless trial that was being conducted. Oh, the poor mother f#cks!

"Mr. Mayor, doesn't it seem like those things you want those three girls to do are a little bit too pushy? I mean, any moron can change a light bulb!"

"Yes, but if those girls want to keep their jobs as our superhero slaves, then they're going to have to do every single thing on this list before 5:00 tonite, or they will be executed."

"Oh come on. That's a little-- wait, did you just call them slaves?"

"Well, yes."

"Mr. Mayor, you must know that it is illegal to hold any person or persons accountable as slaves now and days because of what happened in the 1800's. It has been outlawed for 2 centuries."

"It has?"

"Yes. I think you should be ashamed of--" The judge's rant to the Mayor was interrupted by a sudden barrage of fierce, long, and intense coughs coming from the balcony. It was the three girls, who were watching the court from up there, and they were now coughing up blood and mucus everywhere. Everyone watched in awe as the girls suffered more and more with each second.

The judge was really appalled. "Are those the girls you've been talking about?" He asked Peter.

"Uh, yeah."

"Why are they here? Didn't you get the court's letter saying _not _to bring them?"

"_NOT? _The letter _I _got said _to _bring them."

"What?"

"Yeah. See--" Peter handed the judge the letter he was referring to. He read it over and over again, 5 times to be exact, to make sure he was reading it correctly. After ten minutes of silence (Which was occasionally broken by the girls' intense coughing, which was getting more severe each time) the judge finally spoke...

"I award the trial to the defendants, the Griffins." He banged his gavel, which was now fixed, and he threw it to the side, rubbing his head.

"WHAT!?" The Mayor shrieked in anger and frustration, while Peter simply stood up and gave him the finger.

"You forged this letter I sent them that explains to them _not _to bring those girls. Not only is that against the law, you could go to jail for that!"

"So...I won?"

"No, you bastard, you lost."

"Alright!!" Peter jumped out of the stand in victory, happy that he won't be losing his job and causing the girls' deaths. But, his victory in court was short lived, because just a moment later, up in the balcony, the girls were once again coughing hysterically, with more blood coming up than before, and them clutching their chests in agony. They were pale as ghosts, their eyes were now without color, and their hair was all wrinkled everywhere. And soon enough, they fell over the balcony and hit the floor hard, suffering head injuries as they did, blood guzzling out of their mouths.

Everyone, evenn the citizens of Townsville, stood in shock as they gazed at the unconscious and nearly dead girls.

"OH no!" Lois shouted into the air, with Brian, Meg, Chris, and Peter following suit.

"Oh no!"

"OH no!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh no!"

_CRASH!_

"OH yeah!"

Our favorite (Not really) fruit juice professional, Kool-aid man, broke through the walls of the courthouse, carrying a Kool-aid juice pitcher. Everyone turned their attention to him, as he slowly tip-toed out of his hole.

_CRASH!_

Unfortunately, his fame was short lived, as a giant yellow bus suddenly crashed into the Kool-aid man and completely blasted him into thousands of pieces, killing him right there. And then another victim was claimed, as Sean Connery flew through the front of the bus through the windows and landed on the floor, blood everywhere. He made it out alive, though, because his next words were-

"OH, my mother f#cking knee! Oh f#ck! Sh#t! Dah, f#uck! Ah the hell that hurts like a motherf#cker!"

And the next person to exit the bus was a bald man wearing a black suit and glasses. The bus was the infamous Six Flags bus, and the man was Mister Six, the mascot for Six Flags. Immediately after he got off the bus, he started dancing around like an idiot to the Six Flags theme song.

For twenty seconds, he was dancing around and waving his arms about like a nymphmaniac, but was finally stopped when Peter got up, walked over to him, and shot him in the head with a pistol, and then dragged his body back onto the bus, smiling as he did so.


	5. New Threats

**Family Guy: The Spin-off seires**

**Episode 2: No Place Like Home**

**Chapter 5: New Threats**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either show. The Powerpuff Girls belongs to Craig McCracken and Family Guy belongs to Seth MacFarlane. The only things that are mine are the episode ideas you are reading.**

**Besides, if it was between Powerpuff Girls Z and this to air in the US, I'd choose this, especially after what Ocean Blue did to PPGZ, which is now on Youtube if you want to see.**

**TV-PG-LV**

* * *

After the trial was dismissed (and Mister Six was taken away because he was shot in the head) the Griffins immediately took the girls back to the hospital to be re-examined by Dr. Hartman.

Immediately, they were rushed into the emergency room and operated on.

Nobody knew exactly what was actually going down. They weren't sure whether the girls were going to live or if they were going to die. All they knew was that the girls were in pretty bad shape and they needed to be looked at immediately before anything else.

It took five hours and several tests until Dr. Hartman finally ended and put the girls in a hospital room, where they rested lots after their tramatic experience the past week to hopefully regain some of their strength.

The irony of this is was that he was going to call them later that day to have them re-tested anyway.

"But --why?"

"Well, you see, I re-checked all of my records, and it turns out that I had yours mixed up with another patient of mine. His name is Charles Gordon. He's 37 years old, and apparently, he swallowed an entire case of eye drops in less than 5 minutes and it's affected his brain so much that he has become mentally retarded."

"Oh...that's not good, I suppose?"

"No, not at all. So do you know what I did?"

"What?"

"I took out a shotgun and blasted his kidneys all over the room. Damn, it was f#cking messy in there! I spent, like, two hours cleaning that crap up, you shoulda seen it!"

"OKaaay...but --how does that help me and my girls?"

"Well it turns out that all your girls were suffering from was a moderate case of exhaustion, hunger, and dehydration."

"Oh thank god--"

"_That _time."

"So...what's the deal now?"

"Oh it's a lot worse this time around." Dr. Hartman put his clipboard down and sighed, rubbing his head. It wasn't easy for anyone to tell a father what Dr. Elmer Hartman was about to tell Professor Utonium.

"Mr. Utonium, I'm afraid we narrowly saved them from an early grave. They were fighting to stay alive in that operating room, and we almost lost them. But we pulled through and they're alright now. But I'm not going to mince words with you. Mr. Utonium, each one of your daughters has suffered a heart attack."

"A heart attack!? Are you sure?"

"Sure as hell that Bill Cosby's Jewish or gay! Anyway...they had all the signs. COughing up blood, severe fatigue, hunger, dehydration, chest pain, and lots of...other complex stuff...I'd rather not go into. Mr. Utonium, I ran several tests on them to see the state they were in, and I think you're going to be quite shocked at the results."

"Wh-- What do you mean?"

"Well I first tested their hearts to see how they were doing, and the results were miraculously surprising. They had a resting heart beat of 49 beats a minute, their blood pressures dropped to a maximum of 77/58, and each of their left ventricles were damaged so little blood gets through the heart, which was the cause of their heart attacks."

"Sounds painful."

"Ah, but they're more to it than that, Mr. Utonium. We had them dunked into a pool tank to check their body fat and then weighed them on our scales."

"And?"

"Well, Blossom came up at only at 44 lbs, Buttercup came up at 45 lbs, and Bubbles came up the lightest of the 3, at only 41 lbs."

"Well, Bubbles has had a lot of problems in her life, including bladder control, her sight, and hearing, of course. (**Bubblevision**) But that shouldn't explain them weighing so little--"

"And that's not even the worst part. Most of that weight is muscle that's slowly decaying. Their body fat percentage is only 5.6, roughly about 2 pounds being fat. The rest is just muscle that is now being fed off of their own bodies because they're being starved."

"Well, they have had a lot of trouble keeping food down lately, but I never thought it could get this bad."

"From what I know, in order to be in the normal BMI range, they need to be _at least _55 lbs to decrease their risk of other medical problems involving being so underweight."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well first off, I would suggest greately increasing their food intake so they can gain some of that lost weight back. Add lots of protein and carbs, as well as a little sugar and sodium, lots of bed-rest, and --" Dr. Hartman took out a jar of black & yellow pills. "Have them take these pills once every five hours. It has the same contents that Chemical X contains, which will help speed the recovery process. And above all, _absolutely no crime fighting_! If their bodies were any more fragile, they'd have been dead by now.

"I'd say it's a miracle they're alive, Mr. Utonium, and you should treasure every moment you have with them, because at this point, it may be their last here on Earth."

"I know, and I would just _die _if anything more were to happen to them."

"Really?" Dr. Hartman went over to Bubbles's side of the bed, and pulled out a shotgun, aiming it to her head. "Tell me when --"

"_Dr. Hartman!!_"

"OH alright!!" And he put away the shotgun as fast as he took it out, and then returned to the Professor. "And always remember to give your girls lots of love and appreciation. Feeling like you're not appreciated or loved by anyone can really affect a person, especially a five year old girl. So always let them know you care about them so they don't feel any less rejected."

"Yeah, cause if you don't, you'll feel as bad as I did when I tried to be a professional wrestler."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to a boxing ring, with a 29 year-old Peter Griffin in a bear costume, and some guy wearing nothing but an undergarmet in it. Peter had taken the job to earn some extra cash for him and his family, while the other guy was in it for the fun._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Final Round of the 7th annual Quahog Wrestling Tournament!" The referee shouted into the microphone. "In this corner, weighing in at 475 pounds, a Jewish boxer from Germany who loves boxing, and hate kids. The Crusher, McPerson Crusher!"_

_The auditorium was suddenly filled with applause and cheering, as the referee moved on._

_"And in this other corner, weighing in at 258 pounds, a Catholic retarded 29 year-old who loves beer, cigarettes, and hates healthy foods, Pe-eeter Gr-rriffin!"_

_"Yeah! Ya-aay! Boo, Nazis, yay beer!" Peter shouted to the audience, hoping to gain some applause. Unfortunately, what he failed to realize was that the entire audience was filled with Nazis and Germans. So, once Peter finished his rant of death, every single Nazi and German in the audience pulled out either a pistol, grenade, or a shotgun, and pointed it at Peter._

_"W --What the hell did I do? What?"_

_"You bastard, those people are Nazis! This entire audience is filled with Nazis." The referee tried desperately to get through to Peter so he could possibly escape before he was shot down by every_

_"Yes, they're Nazis, not deaf! Hey Nazis, YO-OOOU SUCK! Up yours, you filthy bastards!" Peter started waving his arms around like an idiot, only to have thousands of Nazis shoot at him at once, but utterly missed. "Ah ha! You missed me you queers!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Peter, that was the year you got amnesia and thought you were Michael Jackson after he was found innocent for those molestation charfes."

"Y --Yeah, but, but still, those Nazis were MEAN to me. They make Peter cry."

"NO, that was because you are retarded."

* * *

That night, 2 hours after the girls were put to rest in their beds, the rest of the family returned home and tried their best to forget about the traumatic experiences with the girls and just allow the girls to rest without troubling them anymore.

"God, this sucks!" Peter started saying to himself, obviously annoyed. "I --I can't believe that those bastards _still _don't get it. We--We put them through hell and back in court, and they still treat those girls as crap. Boy, if-if I was Mayor, I'd do things a lot differently."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_"My fellow citizens," Said the new Mayor of Quahog, Rhode Island, Peter Griffin. "I come to you, with exciting news that I feel I must confess, because I have not been completely honest with you all. So at this time, I would like to announce that I am nominating myself as the Town Drunk. I would also like to say, 'IF THERE IS ANYONE OUT THERE THAT IS EITHER QUEER OR LOYAL TO ANOTHER GOD, PLEASE SHOW YOURSELF NOW!' You will be eliminated!"_

_Then Peter started laughing maniacally like the imbecile he is, while everyone else started booing like crazy, with some even pulling out shotguns and pistol, and even knifes and grenades._

_(End Cutaway)_

"Oh well, I guess they're nothing left to do but sit here, watch TV, and hope for the best." Peter sighed depressingly, grabbed a beer from the fridge, sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV to drain the thought out of his head.

Unfortunately his hopes were shattered quickly, because the first thing that came on was the evening news.

"_Good evening, I'm Tom Tucker."_

_"And I'm Diane Simmons, and this is the Channel 5 News at Eleven._"

"_Tragedy struck the City of Quahog tonite, as three pre-schooler girls with supernatural powers created by sugar, spice, everything nice, and an accidental dose of chemical X, have been sent to the hospital having suffered heart attacks earlier today, as they witnessed their fates be sealed by the penal system. Luckily for them, the penal system was on their side, as Mayor Mayer was sentenced to 7-10 years in prison and stripped of his title as Townsville Mayor, effective immediately. I think everyone in Rhode Island agrees with me when I say to him, 'Up yours, you son of a bitch'!_

_"I agree, Tom. I think those people are finally going to get the picture, and I will personally hang myself if I'm wrong. Say, what room did you say those girls were put in?"_

_"Room 279, Diane. Second Floor."_

_"Oh that's funny. My brother was in that room just weeks ago. He was in a car accident and his left arm almost blew completely off. They had to amputate it."_

_"Sounds like he was in a lot of pain, Diane."_

_"Actually, he took it well. He shot himself before his amputation surgery."_

_"Oh...wow --that sounds like he didn't take it well."_

_"Hmph! No kidding! His great uncle commited suicide after he was humiliated in front of his high school class in '83."_

_"But wouldn't that make him only 15?"_

_"Blame the broken condoms, Tom. Blame the broken condoms. Up next, Carjackers gone wild. Why two teenagers car-jacked 35-year old Kevin Malarki because he came from Iraq and because he's black. After this."_

"Ha, I don't know how those two manage to stay perky at midnight." Peter said as he finished the last of his beer bottle and threw it away. The entire family had gone upstairs to another room to ready for bed, while Peter was left to watch the news and actually enjoy it --something he hasn't done in over five years.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in his room, Stewie was pacing around frantically, with lots of things on his mind: The events that have happened in the pst two weeks, Bubbles saving his life, and the girls having superpowers at all.

"Blast those pesky imbecile girls! Theya re interfiering with my plans for world domination! Before they came into the picture, everything was huncky-dorey, and I was close to completing my new mind control device! But their arrival into our home by that fat oaf hass disrupted my progress in taking over the world." He strotted over to his window and looked up at the clear sky with twinkling stars shining down.

"And what's with their supernatural powers anyway? It's not normal for little girls to be born with the powers they have in their posession. If I can find out their secrets, I'll be the most powerful dictator since Dick Clark!" Stewie suddenly looked down to the streets to see some of Townsville's citizens marching down carrying torches and pitch-forks, chanting something Stewie couldn't understand.

"Blast! What the hell are they doing here!? They must be on their nightly march of the dumbasses. You know it's times like these that really make you feel sorry for those girls. Feeling unloved, having to go through each and every day wondering if this'll be the day you finally break; it's a lot for a five-year old to handle. But...I cannot miss on this incredible oppurtunity to gather the necessary components for my new ray gun. I must sneak over to that house with the three big circles for windows on it and find his laboratory, and after that...I'm home free!"

And without saying another word, Stewie grabbed his grapple hook gun, shot it out the window, and let the grapple hook grab onto the nearest flag pole. He jumped off the balcony of the window and swung his way over to the flag pole, released the hook, and shot it again at another flagpole.

After repeating this several times, he finally stopped just a block away from the Utonium house, but was forced to take cover in a nearby bush when he noticed a poliecar heading in his direction with its headlights on. Once it passed, Stewie was able to sneak over to the house so he could break in.

His day of reckoning was nearing fast. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be for what he was aiming for.

"Now if I know science nerds like I think I do, they don't ever believe in homeland security systems." Stewie said to himself, just as he was picking the lock to the house with a paperclip. It took it as little as two seconds to pick the lock, and _BOOM! _He was in!

He took a good look around the house, disappointed at what he saw. "I say, this is rather disappointing. I expected something a little more than just an ordinary urban home filled with common househole items and a fine selection of lesbian fan art. Now, if I were a secret laboratory, where would I be?" Stewie started looking around the ground floor of the house, checking the kitchen, the living room, and the hallway. He didn't check upstairs because he already knew Peter had moved all of the furniture from the girls' room and some from the Professor's room to their house already.

He didn't find a single trace of the Professor's laboratory anywhere. That is, until he finally made one last check down the hallway, and finally found the room labeled 'Lab'. ("Wow, if this is his idea for camoflauge, he must work for Jimmy Kimmel.")

Stewie slowly creeked the door open and turned on the light switch, which revealed the Professor's secret laboratory. Inside was some of the most advanced technology anyone has ever seen. Sexist books about hooks and prostants, pornography magazines lying around, and crates full of condoms lying around the entire room...

...But enough about Bob Eubanks's home, let's get back to the Professor's lab. (Oh, I just dissed him!)

Just your average, everyday basement, but filled with beakers, fatal liquids, and books on how to make other kinds of chemicals with ordinary house items.

Soon he came across a book entitled 'How I did it' sitting on a table nearby. He opened it up to a page that was bookmarked with a piece of paper with lipstick little hearts, and apparently the stuff that comes out of cigarettes all over it, and discovered it was the page that had the recipe for the creation of the Powerpuff Girls.

Unfortunatey, he became quite irritated and annoyed as quickly as he had started reading. "What the --what the hell is this? These are the exact ingrediants that homosexual news reporter said earlier this evening. Damn those news reporters! Why the devil do they always need to be right? Oh well." He shut the book and threw it away in frustration. "Obviously, this man lacks the knowledge and technology I require to begin my quest for world domination."

Suddenly Stewie heard a faint whirrling sound coming from above the roof.

"Oh now what the f#ck!!"

So Stewie took to looking out the window in the lab and discovered a giant helicopter whirling over the house. He did not get a chance to see the driver of the helicopter, but he did see a giant bag being carried over with it, hanging on by a rope, and three small figures trapped inside the bag, apparently unconscious.

"How delightful! Another kidnapping. I wonder who the poor bastards are this time! I surely hope they've expired and that man is going to bury them in some deserted graveyard. Oh blast, I'd better get back to the house before anyone notices I'm gone. Then again, whoever notices Stewie? Definetily not that fat man. All he ever notices is beer and queers lying around. So unsanitary!"

**End of Chapter 5.**

**A/N: Before I end this chapter, I have an important question to ask you, and I really need you to answer: Would this and my other fanfiction, "Puffed up Family Guy" go better in the Cartoon Crossover section of this website? Please review and give me an answer, because if you think so, then I shall change it and post this and all future Powerpuff Girls/Family Guy crossover stories in the Cartoon Crossover section, rather than here.**

**Again, there is no right or wrong answer. I'm only after an opinion.**

**Chapter 6 expected to be up by July 16th!**


	6. Pleasent Schemes

**Family Guy: The Spin-off seires**

**Episode 2: No Place Like Home**

**Chapter 6: Sweet Schemes**

**A/N: Only 4 more chapters after this, and I plan to have the entire thing done before the end of summer, so keep reading and reviewing! OH, and don't be surprised if this chapter and the next few are a lot longer than the last ones. I have a lot of ideas coming! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either show. The Powerpuff Girls belongs to Craig McCracken and Family Guy belongs to Seth MacFarlane. The only things that are mine are the episode ideas you are reading.**

**Besides, if it was between Powerpuff Girls Z and this to air in the US, I'd choose this, especially after what Ocean Blue did to PPGZ, which is now on Youtube if you want to see.**

**One more thing, from now on, _ALL _of my Family Guy/Powerpuff Girls crossover fanfictions will go in the Cartoon X-over section of this website, so check there to read up on your favorite superhero trio or your favorite dysfunctional family.**

**TV-PG-LV**

* * *

So Stewie made his way back home, having learnred nothing from the Professor's laboratory or his knowledge on decent science. Disappointed and annoyed out of his tiny yet brilliant mind, he returned to his room and turned in for the night, after everyone else in the family have done the same hours ago.

* * *

Thought Stewie may not have learned much from the Professor, he surely is in for the adventure of a lifetime, as is the Griffin family.

Because the next morning, everything changed for the worse...for them, _and _for the Powerpuff Girls.

The morning started as any typical morning did: Lois in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone, Peter drinking his beer like always, Meg and Chris getting ready for school, Stewie in his high chair enjoying his mini breakfast, and Brian reading the paper on the couch in the living room. Nothing interesting was happening yet, but that was quickly going to change.

"Hmm...Nanny dies of a heart attack after diving into backyard pool to save a drowning 3-year old. Parents of child nowhere to be found. God, what is with this world!?" Brian was talking to himself again. "Isn't there a place in this world where you can have a pool and swim in it to? I guess not." Brian was too upset to even read anymore, so he threw the paper away and turned the TV on.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Brian was still upset about the girls.

"Geez Brian, erection much?"

Too bad Peter was the exact _opposite _of a genius.

"Peter, you know well why Brian's so upset."

"Yeah, I know, Lois, and --and I don't blame him. Everything that's happened in the past week really changed them and us, and it's a shame it had to happen at all. I mean, we-we don't even know why they were knocked out of the sky and into our lawn in the first place."

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is they're here and we have a job to help them get through this crisis of theirs, no matter what price we have to pay."

"I just hope we don't have to pay cash. After all, I'm not very good with managing money."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter Griffin now an accountant at the Quahog bank, and he is currently with a customer who wishes to take out money from several different accounts, so he is trying to organize himself. Let's see how long it takes him to screw it up..._

_"OK, so you wanna take out a thousand dollars from your mother's account, and this check in my left hand says you wanna take out six hundred fifty dollars from your own account. And another two twenty-five from your father's account. Is that correct?"_

_"Uh..yeah."_

_"OK, so that's a thousand from your mother's, plus six hundred, so...that's ...let's see, six plus... -- twenty-five, carry the three --uh... one thousand... -- uh, hey, do you have a calculator I can borrow, because between you and me, I'm not very good at math."_

_"What? Well -- Well then why the hell are you an accountant!?"_

_"I needed a quick buck, so what?"_

_"OH!! So you can spend it on booze!?"_

_"That's not fair! I don't spend my hard earned money on booze all the time!"_

_"Yeah, suuure you don't." The customer was starting to get pissed by now. "Look, if you can't f#cking add a couple of numbers, that's fine --" He swiped the checks from Peter. "But don't waste my time." And with that, he made his way to the door, but before he could leave, Peter snuck over to him, and hit him in the head with a bat, and kicked him where it hurts, knocking him unconscious. _

_Then, he took the checks, and ran over to the counter, and rang the bell._

_"Hey, can I get some freakin' service over here!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

By this time, the family had all gone into the living room to watch some TV and get their minds off of the situation. Too bad that was just a vivid dream of inminigated crap.

The family was watching 'Family Matters' on TV as a part of a marathon, when it was suddenly interrupted by the news, and came the familiar voices of Diane Simmons and Tom Tucker respectively.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you a special news flash. Another case of Missing in Action has been reported. Who might it be you ask? Well it's none other than those three little angels Quahog has come to know as 'The Powerpuff Girls'."_

"Well, that's absurd!" Lois exclaimed, even chuckling a little bit. "They were checked into the hospital last night."

"_When we last heard from them, they've been checked into the Quahog Hospital, room 279. But when Channel 5 new crew arrived at the scene today for an exclusive interview, they were nowhere to be found."_

"OH my god!"

_"At first, the incident was ruled as a runaway, but a closer investigation at the scene found a broken butterfly net stassed under their bed, and a big turban, you know, the ones indians wear. Only this one was kind of stupid, it -- it had stripes on it that went all the way around, and little purple dots, eh...ones you would see on a stripper."_

_'Oh no! Not him!' _The Professor was frantically thinking to himself. _'Anyone but HIM!'_

_"When asked about the incident, Dr. Elmer Hartman claimed to be in the middle of preparing for an open heart surgery on a 52-year old man who was suffering from heart failure and claims that the girls were in their beds the last time he checked up on them. No charges will be held against Dr. Hartman, but the butterfly net and broken turban have been taken into police custody for questioning."_

**A/N: A recurring joke from the Family Guy episode "Mr. Saturday Night". PLus, the following little piece of the story will make references to Family Guy episodes 'Wasted Talent' and 'Petarded' respectively, and maybe at the end, you'll see references to some of Robot Chicken's best skits.**

And then, the TV screen shifted over to the raw footage of CIA agent (and 'American Dad' star) Stan Smith, two other policemen, one caucasion and one black, Stan's wife, several doctors and detectives, and Robot Chicken execuetive producer Seth Green, investigating the turban and butterfly net.

"Alright, you redneck son of a bitch!" Stan Smith barked to the turban, pacing around the table like a frantic high school stripper. "I know what you did! I know what you and your little partner," He was referring to the butterfly net. "Pulled off in that hospital. Now look, I admit I'm angry at you, but I'm willing to let it go and talk to you calmly. Crime isn't worth its trouble. All that happens is you end up getting beat up and put in prison. I know, cause that's what happened to a little kid, right around those girls' age. Sure, it started out as just an innocent graffiti trick, but then it turned into a blood thirsty relative murder."

**A/N: A reference to the Robot Chicken skit about Kalvin and his Tiger.**

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Kalvin standing by his front door, with a police officer also there, investigating the house, which, at this point, was covered in blood, because he had just murdered his parents. Unfortunately something screwy in his brain made him think his stuffed tiger is alive and it was _him _who killed his parents. That just simply was not the case._

_"Son, did you do all of this?" The officer asked._

_"Me? No, my tiger did! He's a blood thirsty monster!" The delusional and possibly neroutic boy replied, still believing his stuffed tiger is real and alive._

_"OK, you're coming with me!" The officer didn't buy a word of it, and went to grab Kalvin. But he grabbed his stuffed Tiger and ran out the door quick as lightning. _

_"Catch me if you can, Batman!" He yelled on his way out, still in his delusional state of mind, as three or four other policemen started chasing after the boy and his 'pet' tiger._

_(End Cutaway)_

"Now listen, it doesn't have to go down this way." Stan continued to talk with the turban, and was getting nowhere fast, literally. "I know you're not totally responcible for their disappearence. After all, you're only a turban and your sidekick is a Mexican. Look, why don't you tell me who told you to do this, and maybe you won't get punished to the _fullest _extent of the law. Now don't be shy. Who put you up to it. Who drove you along this dumb path of crime. What? What?? D-D-Don't point at me you smartass!"

And before he could go any further, the TV station switched back to Channel 5 news, but the family had already shut the television off to grief over their newest obstacle.

"I can't believe this!" Peter shouted as he threw the remote at the TV. "They're missing again!?"

"Not surprised. It's probably one of those bastards at the next town who hates them." Lois barked. "Buncha bastards!"

"The police better find those girls or I'll deal with them myself" Peter said as he stormed around the couch in pure rage. "'_Decrease in crime in Townsville by fifty-six percent.'_ How'd you like fifty-six percent of my foot up your ass!"

"Peter, don't talk like that! It's not right to speak ill of the police."

"I thought that was only for dead people." Brian commented, interrupting Lois.

"I don't even know anymore!"

"All I know is, if those policemen don't wanna hear from me, they'd better find those girls. Damn long ears, trying to take cheer and happiness away from Jesus.

"Relax, Peter. I'm sure the police and even the CIA are on the case right now."

* * *

Alas, that was not the case. Over by the police station, Stan Smith was still interigating with the turban and butterfly net, and sadly, the two other policemen, Stan's wife, and Seth Green were standing on the sidelines, extremely embarressed to be seen at this point. Stan was in one of his 'delusional' states again, with no sense of reality and fiction.

"_If I have to ask a 26th time..._Hey, are you backsassing me!" And just like before, Stan was pointlessly trying to talk the turban in which he thought was alive, into giving him some leads on who kidnapped the Powerpuff Girls. "I'm asking you nicely...who's behind this blasted kidnapping --oh...oh don't you use that tone with me. Wait until your mother hears about this!"

"I think this guy's lost it!" One of the policemen whispered to the other.

"I don't think he ever had it."

"_ARE YOU STILL BACKSASSING ME!? _OOh, that's it! You're going to get it now!" And with that, Stan had reached his boiling point, and he pulled out a shotgun. He was about to fire and crack the turban...

"Whoa, whoa, comrade. There's no need for--"

_BANG!_

Until one of the other police officers, Mr. Black, had stepped up to calm Stan down. But Stan took it the wrong way and (accidentally) shot him in the head, and watched as he spun to the ground, lifeless.

"Oh, SH#T! What the f#ck are you doing, Stan!?" Seth screamed to him as he rushed over to the scene.

"Sorry, my--my finger slipped. My bad!"

"Your bad...dude! I put a twenty-thousand dollar deposity to the CIA back in Vermont so those two drunken idiots could be here today! _I'm not gonna get that back!_"

"You spent 20,000 on those two. Jeez, I wouldn't have spent 50¢ on them! I mean, you could've at least hired George Bush!" **(A/N: The keyboard code for ¢ is Alt, 0, 1, 6, 2.)**

"He's _even worse_ than those two!"

"No he's not! Look, the social chart works like this! CIA agents are at the top. Then comes the president, the first lady, then the secretary of office, then policemen, firemen, detectives, accountants, security guards, bodyguards, bankers, Movie Directors, producers, TV show executive producers, writers, animaters, bus-boys, bus drivers, taxi cab drivers, SUV drivers, then we have game show hosts, reality TV game show hosts, reality show hosts, bloopers show hosts, Americans, Blacks, Jews, Muslims, drug addicts, alcoholics, and finally, Germans." Stan finally ran out of breath, and had to stop for a moment to stop himself from wheezing.

Meanwhile Seth right next to him was simply looking at him as if he was completely insane.

"OK, I can say from my point of view that chart is probably eighty...eighty-five percent accurate. Just one thing. Why are drug addicts and alcoholics better than Germans."

"Because of what those Nazis did to those poor, poor Jews. And Hitler was all on it! Do you hear me, you porn bastard! Burn in hell, you bum-ass whore!"

"Give me the gun!"

"_No!_"

"Gimme it!" Seth suddenly reached out his arms and tried to take the gun from Stan, but he resisted with a tight grip on the gun, one hand on the trigger and one on the nozzle. They squirmed and bashed all over the place, until finally, Stan accidentally pulled the trigger and shot one of the doctors, right in his right eye socket.

"D-D-Du--STAN! Stan, y-you just shot one of Quahog's top doctors!"

And just at that moment, one of the detectives, scared that he might be shot by Stan, tried to sneak away through the back door. He opened it, bolted out the door like a horny schoolgirl, and ran for the hills. But, he made one simple mistake: he left the door open, and out in the distance, several phones ringing were heard. Stan caught this quickly, but was, as usual, delusional.

"Seth, listen. The people at home..." Today, he was believing himself to be part of a telethon. "They like the violence."

"What!?"

"They like the violence! We need more violence!!" And once again, Stan took his gun and shot someone; this time, Mr. White He is the African American dumbass, if you don't remember. ("Ha! Take this, Mr. Connery!")

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Stan, that's our friend, Tom! He's--what are you doing!?" Seth, at this point, was desperate to try and stop Stan before he hurts any more people, including himself. "OK, you know what, three things! A, we can't continue this investigation and find those poor Powerpuffs if we don't have any other agents or detectives on the case. 2, you're not at a telethon to save a TV show, and D, we-we can't have a second season (fourth wall break) if-if we don't have any actors!!"

_Brrrrrrr-ing!_

But, that wouldn't stop Stan from shooting every single person in the room. (I'm a hit!) Agent after agent after agent after detective after detective. Stan watched as they all fell to the ground hopelessly, possibly dead. He even managed to shoot his own wife, Francine.

By now, Seth was ready to beat the crap out of him. So he dove in one more time to try and remove the gun from Stan's grip, but ultimately, he met the same fate as everyone else in the room; Stan shot Seth right in the bottom of his neck, and watched his 'lifeless' body fall to the ground. Then Stan took one last look at the last remaining working security camera, and then shot it, and destroyed it. That was the last footage the city caught of that room.

* * *

Meanwhile, over on the other side of Quahog, Peter had just stormed out of his house in anger, and wasn't planning on turning back anytime soon. It killed him inside to know that the girls that he and his family took it two weeks ago and tried to nurse back to help and now gone and possibly dead somewhere.

He made a conscious decision that he would personally find the girls if it took the rest of his life and he died from alcohol poisoning.

"Damn punks...trying to mess with my life. We'll see who gets the last laugh. I swear to god, I'll find you girls. Even if it's the last thing I do! Even if I die of old age before I get my own TV series, where I'm a hunter who kills mystical deer, and then I retire when all of them are dead except for Rudolph, and then I open my own bar...at the North Pole."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to a 50-year old Peter Griffin, now retired, and running his own bar at Santa's North Pole. Business was not as it used to be, but he managed with his daily customer, Rudolph, the Red-nosed reindeer, coming in everyday for a beer._

_"You know, we don't get many reindeer in here other than you." Peter told Rudolph as he took a sip out of his martini._

_"Well, they're all dead, so of course they ain't drinking no sh#t. Of course, if they were, then at these prices, I wouldn't be surprised."_

_"OH that's it, pal! You...are...outta here! No seriously, get the hell out. It's closing time."_

_"Oh. Well in that case...I'm heading home." Rudolph took a sip out of his martini, threw the bottle away, and left the store, as he left through the back door._

_Moments later, Rudolph found himself to be run over by Peter and his pick-up truck, and Peter had the 'displeasure' of watching all the blood from Rudolph's head rush to the floor and slowly kill him._

_"Oh my god! You okay?"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"OH well, at least that'll be better than making a movie about Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn, those two drunken smartasses. Kinda reminds me of when my ancester, Huck Griffin, sailed the seven seas."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_"What did you just call me!? Said a very angry black person who was sailing with Huck Griffin._

_"I--I thought that was your name."_

_"That's our word! You have no right to use it like that!"_

_"A-Alright, alright. I'm cool. We're cool." Huck tried to give his friend a knuckle touch, but he refused, as he was still fuming from when Huck called him...the 'N' word, which, ironically, was his name. "C-Can you pass me the oar, 'N'-word Jim?"_

_"Thank you..." He gladly fulfilled Huck's request, now that he knew Huck understood their language and their customs...or did he..._

_Because the next thing he knew, Huck had smashed the hard part of the oar right into his testicles, and he yelped out in pain._

_"OHH! AHH! DAMMIT ALL TO F#CKING HELL! Oh man, what the f#ck was that for!? Oh my god, that hurts. Damn!"_

_"Well you called me a queer! And that's our word!"_

_"No I didn't. That was sally, that humping bitch you want to p#rk so much."_

_"Oh. Oh really? Cause-cause you two really look a lot alike. I-I don't really see a difference between you two..."_

_"One of us happens to have a penis, thank you. A penis, which you just crushed with that damn oar of yours. God, I-I think one of mine popped."_

_Huck Griffin waited for a moment, analyzing the current situation before saying something else that would end up having his friend commit homicide. "So she _is _a stripper, right?"_

_"What? What the hell does that have to do with ANYTHING?"_

_Hey, you're that one that wanted to have sex with her!"_

_"That! Was! You!"_

_"Wh-What's your point?"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"Damn Mexicans and their flag day celebrations while I'm at home weeping about lost kids." Peter soon stopped when he came across Cleveland sitting on the sidewalks, looking a bit depressed. "Hey Cleveland, what's the matter?"

"Bernice is in the 99¢ store buying us some firecrackers to throw at her mother's funeral. She died of ovarian cancer, but Bernice doesn't really give a rat's ass."

"Jeez, Cleveland, how long have you been dating her? Four months?"

"Yeah, that's about right."

"I thought we went over this. She is a loudmouth, abusive little skank who should be trampled on by mutts and homosexuals. Look, you really gotta --hey, what the hell's going on over on the other side of the streets?"

"Oh, the cops are towing her car away because they found a dead prostitute and a Black guy in the trunk of her car."

"What!? Oh this bulls --hey, Hey! STOP! HEY, you police asses! Hey!" Peter tried to get the policemen's attention, but he stopped immediately once he was tackled to the ground, and then punched through the glass window of the 99¢ store. It was all going downhill fast.

**End of Chapter 6.**

**Next time: **Old Rivals return, and we finally learn what happened to the girls.

**Expected update**: No later than July 24th.


	7. Master Plan, Part 1

**Family Guy: The Spin-off seires (Season 1)**

**Episode 2: No Place Like Home**

**Chapter 7: The Master Plan, Part 1**

**A/N: Only 3 more chapters after this, and I plan to have the entire thing done before the end of summer, so keep reading and reviewing! The story is really starting to heat up, and I've got plenty more after this! So keep up the support, and for those who aren't, it sucks for you, 'cause you're missing out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either show. The Powerpuff Girls belongs to Craig McCracken and Family Guy belongs to Seth MacFarlane. The only things that are mine are the episode ideas you are reading.**

**In case you skipped all the way to this chapter, I should tell you that from now on, _ALL _of my Family Guy/Powerpuff Girls crossover fanfictions will go in the Cartoon X-over section of this website, so check there to read up on your favorite superhero trio or your favorite dysfunctional family. So keep on reading and reviewing**

**TV-PG-LV**

* * *

Peter looked up from his spot in the store, and in his blurry vision, he saw it was his arch enemy, the Giant Chicken.

"You! W-What the hell are _you _doing here!?"

"We didn't finished our little squavil the last time!" Ernie replied, crunching his fists together, although he didn't expect Peter to understand what he meant. "No seriously, the last fight we got to...ended in a draw? Don't you remember?"

"Uh..."

"We got into a plane, crashed into the city, those three bitches you were baby-sitting fell ill but the Towns people weren't getting it and then your wife snapped into a hidious rage so you had to take them to the hospital, but then the Mayor called them lazy sons of bitches so you punched him out but then he sued you and then they had heart attack so you went back to the hospital?" Ernie recited all of this within the course of fifteen seconds, so he then had to stop and take a deep breath, while leaving Peter speechless.

"Um, _how _do you know all of that?"

"The people here suck at keeping secrets."

"I know, right? I accidentally know into the Quahog TV Transmittor, so I tried to bribe my daughter, Meg, into taking the blame for me, and then she goes blabbing it out to her mother and the entire town. Jeez, you know, i can't tell her anything without blabbing it to someone. She --uh, what were we talking about again?"

"I don't know. I kinda forgot...oh yeah, I remember!" Ernie then punched Peter right in the kissed, sending him back a few feet, and then dove in to finish the job. Peter, however, got back up on his feet and did the same to Ernie, and the two began part 2 of their tussle.

They flew out the same window from wince they crashed into, and started making their way down the sidewalk, not fearing to exchange punch after punch for miles, repeating exactly what they did just days ago when they first encountered the girls. Only this time, they were going to get way in over their head in the most brutal and life-threatening adventure ever.

* * *

Meanwhile, over on the other side of Townsville, on top of a steep volcano, where a mutated observatory sat, three little girls were strapped to a giant machine, strapped to them were several gray wires that ran up to the top of the machine, where a cauldron filled with several unidentified ingrediants sat, just waiting to be mixed.

All three girls were unconscious and chained to the machine, as if they were slaves. None of the girls were aware of what had happened, because at the time they were kidnapped from the hospital, they were sound asleep. Only now were they starting to come into focus of the situation.

All three slowly opened their eyes and took a look around. But even with their really blurry vision, they knew exactly where they were, and they were not ready to see none other than their number one arch enemy, Mojo Jojo, standing right in front of them, next to a device with a lever attached to it. This was phase 2 on Mojo's plan.

"Hello girls, nice to see you awake." Mojo hissed at the girls, as they opened their weary eyes. They were in for the ride of their lives.

"Mojo! What are you up to this time!?" Blossom hissed back to him, not even realizing she and her sisters were in chains. She went to make a move, but then it clicked in, and she finally got the message: she couldn't move at all. Her chains were on too tight, and she was afraid if the wires going from her arms up to the machine broke off, it would be the end for her.

"Oh Blossom, always jumping into my evil schemes. Why must you be so uptight?"

"I don't have time to joke around with you...or the energy..."

"Yeah, monkeybutt!" Buttercup exclaimed, finally fully conscious. "So just let us go so we can..." Buttercup's head was still throbbing though, as she wasin no shape to fight or do anything. "...kick your butt...oh god, my head is killing me!"

"Excellent. My master plan is working perfectly!" Mojo laughed maniacally to the girls, who simply looked at him like he was mentally screwed, _and frankly, so did I._

"Mojo, what stupid plan are you talking about this time?" Bubbles ranted, gasping for breath after she finished.

"What plan, you ask? Well, only one of my most diabolical plans ever concoted!" Mojo stated, making his way towards the strapped in girls, who now looked at him puzzled. "You see girls, all your lives those pesky towns-people have been relying on you to help them fight the crimes in Townsville, am I right?"

"Yeah, but lately, they've been asking us to do stuff that they could do themselves, and it's really getting annoying. Plus, with all the _real _crime out there overworking us, we just don't have the strength to do anything anymore."

"Yes, that's the beauty of it, isn't it!? The beauty of my master plan! You see, Powerpuffs! I knew those morons depended on you to protect them from villany, and that you taught them to fend for themselves one time, (**A/N: A reference to the Powerpuff Girls episode 'Too Pooped to Puff"**) so I decided to re-enable those lazy habits of theirs to push you girls to your limits. But then I realized that those habits alone wouldn't stop you girls in your tracks. So then, all the villains and I came up with a plan to ban together to stop you girls in your tracks...by wearing you down until your powers are all used up. Apparently, it worked!"

"Yeah, but why did you wait _so _long for those people to stop caring about us!?"

"Oh girls, always so gullible. They never stopped caring about you." Then Mojo pointed back to a big, pointed object that was sticking out of a big hole in his obseravtory. It was a radio transmitter. "They just became stupid enough to fall victim to my new mind control device!"

"MInd control!?" Bubbles and Buttercup both exclaimed at the same time, in complete shock.

"You mean...you mean they never really hated us...?" Blossom asked, almost feeling guilty about turning her back on Townsville. "They've loved us from the start?"

"Well, I don't know about that last part. But, thanks to this mind control device of mine, I've convinced you three girls that all of Townsville despises you, and wishes you nothing but a slow and painful death! And while that's been happening, I've been busy working on phase 2 of my master plan!"

"And what exactly is that, Mojoke!" Buttercup barked back.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked, Powerpuff! You see, since my first attempt at making counterparts to stop you in your tracks failed miserably..."

"Wait, you mean the Rowdyruff Boys!?"

"But those boys turned out great! They almost killed us!" Blossom reinstated.

"Yeah, and they're not nice either!"

"Yes, but you girls destroyed them the first time, and when I fought Him for custody of them the second time, he kicked my chimp ass!" (A reference to **"Custody Battle"**) "Oh well, he can have those good for nothing boys. After all, once I use my new recipe to create new girls, they'll be powerful enough to take you three rascals down to size!"

"Wait, what new recipe?"

"Oh it's virtually the same as the recipe you girls were created from. All I did was triple the amount of spice used to give them their edge, use some 'Poison' powder in the concoction! All that is missing is Chemical X! And who better to obtain it from, than the Powerpuff Girls themselves!"

"Are you insane, Mojo!? That's an unstable recipe! You don't know what's going to come out of that pot! Wait, where _is_ that pot?" Blossom asked, realizing there was virtually nothing in sight. No machines, no cauldrons, nothing.

"Ah, yes, about that: if you will look up above you, you will see that the several wires attached around your bodies lead up and end at a tube on each side of the machine, which, once the Chemical X starts draining out, will lead up to my cauldron, which already has every other ingredient needed for my newest creation!" Mojo then directed them to the large 42'' screen that was right in front of them. The screen picture a circle on it, with sort of an hourglass shape within the circle. (**A/N: If you have watched Ben 10, and you know the Omnitrix, you'll know what I'm talking about. If you don't, sucks for you)** This was to signal how much Chemical X was collected, and the hourglass would fill up black depending on how much Chemical X was collected.

"This meter will fill up black which will represent the amount of Chemical X I have collected from your bodies. Once it fills up completely I will have enough ingredients to complete my creation, which you will find out about, soon enough!"

"You know Mojo, you may be a sinister, little fiend, but your plan is extremely clever." Blossom said to the monkey, the first and only compliment she may ever give him (Thank you Jesus!)

"It took me five and a half months to devise up these damn blueprints, and then another month to build it all! So stay still and let the machine do its job of removing your chemical X!" And with that, Mojo pulled the lever that was on his right, which caused the machine to upstart almost immediately. But almost immediately it began doing its job. The girls began struggling to get out of the their chains, and were met with an unfortunate realization.

"Oh, and one more thing. If you girls so much as try to break out of those shackles, you'll be given 20,000 volts of pure energy. So do us all a favor and just relax, and let the machine do its job, because the more relaxed you remain, the less pain you will feel." Mojo's evil plan _was _so brilliant that there was virtually no flaw to it. In fact, the only way to stop the machine would be to...uh, oh sorry, I can't give away the rest. He paid me a hundred bucks to keep my mouth shut, which _HE NEVER PAID!_

"I told you, _after _their Chemical X is drain, you will be paid, as long as you keep your damn mouth shut!"

I'll keep it shut as long as you hold up your end of the bargin! Sheesh, what a bitch. He's obviously Irish, and therefore drunk. Am I right, or am I right?

* * *

_Thirteen minutes earlier..._

Down on the street levels, Peter and Ernie have begun to get violent with each other during their little 'wrestiling match'. They were now throwing glass stuff at each other, throwing themselves upon the other and smashing into cars and windows; they even managed to destroy Mr. Noober's 99¢ store.

"_It's Cooper! COOPER!"_

Almost half of the buildings on the street they were on were hit with their chaos and confusion, and they showed no signs of stopping, even though they showed wear and tear all over their bodies, and in Peter's case, all over his clothes. His shirt was almost completely torn on one side, his pant legs were ripped away, and he had lost his right shoe.

They were currently moving about on the sidewalks as to not cause anymore car accidents, which they had already caused 3 of.

A big jab from Ernie sent Peter flying down the streets where they landed in the meadow in which Mojo's observatory was located. They didn't even notice the volcano on which the observatory sat on until Peter jabbed and reverse punched Ernie into the side of the volcano, which caused the entire thing to shake. Then they both looked up and noticed the observatory. From the looks on both of their faces, you could tell they were both stunned.

"Holy crap! What the hell is that!?" Peter asked pointing up to the observatory. He had never seen it before, since he had never been in Townsville before.

"Uh, it looks like an alien spaceship that landed on top of that dumb volcano, and its alien habitats are going to rape us all." Ernie replied unenthusiastically. "Sooo, it's best to just get the hell outta here --"

"Wait, leave? Why would we wanna do that? This is our chance to prove to the world we're more than just average men! We can beat these damn aliens with our own miners and hos! We ca--"

"Whoa there, partner. Whoa! Whoa, man. Take it easy. You mean, fingers and toes?"

"Yeah, fingers and toes, dumbass." Peter said to Ernie, mumbling 'dumbass' under his breath.

"_Yeah_ fingers and toes!"

"What did _I_ say?"

"Miners and hos."

"Bwahahahaha! Aw, dude! You freakin' pervert, you need to watch the 'chicks' channel. And not the baby chicks that hatch outta the eggs, the ones that have big asses and go to strip clubs to raise money f--"

_Pow!_

Ernie punched Peter in the face and watched him fall to the ground. He wasn't unconscious, but Peter never seemed to take anything too seriously. On top of that, he didn't even realize that he insulted little children and nympho-manias everywhere.

"Get up, badass! Let's get up there and see what's going on!"

"Alright, alright. Jeez, take a pill." Peter got back up to his feet, and the two of them started climbing the ladders that were conveniently located in front of them.

They climbed up 250 feet up the volcano. It was hot, tall, treturous, and I...think along the way, Peter wet himself. But, after twelve minutes of tough climbing, they finally reached a ledge, and then they peered in the window that went around the entire observatory. They saw exactly the scene that was described about 1,000-1,200 words ago. (**So if you skipped all the way down to this part, you'd better go back up and read the entire page)**

"_Mind control!?"_

_"You mean...Townsville really cared about us the entire time..."_

_"Well, I don't know about that par. But, thanks to my device, those Towns people have kept you girls occupied with lazy tasks and jobs, and on top of the elevated crime spree, it's brought you down to exhaustion. Now, phase 2 of my master plan can begin."_

Unfortunately, Peter and Ernie had to listen to the entire conversation exchange between the Powerpuff Girls and Mojo. Unfortunately, Peter didn't know who Mojo was, but he knew the girls all too well, and was shocked to see them strapped into a machine.

"Oh my god! Not them! Anyone but them!"

"You know those girls?"

"Oh hell yeah! My wife, Lois, would never let me live it down if I ever forgot their names. Uh...the pink one...ah, oh, oh dammit! Ah jeez, okay, you know what, the green one's a tomboy bitch, the pink one smells funny and never shuts the hell up, and the blue one won't leave my 2-year old son alone! I'm telling you, one of them's a prostitute, one's sleeping beauty, and the other's Miley Cyrus!"

"Dude, what the hell do _any_ of those things have to do with the other?"

"What the hell does _THAT _have to do with _THIS_?"

_POW!_

And just like that, Peter was punched in the face again.

* * *

Meanwhile, over on the far edge of town, where aliens were literally aliens, boys would be hos, and people could care less if their balls were lost, a certain CIA agent Stan Smith, off-duty for the day, sat on his living room couch, watching TV and drinking some beer, when his pet alien, Roger, came into the room, bored out of his mind.

"I am bored out of my damn mind! I've already done everything there is to do in the attic at least twice. And I don't particularly want to do them a third time in the same month, cause then it makes me look gay, and in God's name, I'm not!"

"Then do what I do when I'm bored. Grab a beer, lay back on the couch, and turn on the TV to channels that show generic shows from the 1970's. Ooh, it's one of the first episodes of Maude, you know, with the really long opening sequences." Stan turned up the volume on the TV to let Roger hear the extended theme song...and extended it was. (**A/N: A reference to the Family Guy episode "No Meals on Wheels")**

_Lady Godiva was a freedom rider  
She didn't care if the whole world looked  
__  
Joan of Arc with the Lord to guide her  
She was a sister who really cooked_

Madame Curie was a strong woman character  
Workin' all day in a science lab, yeah

Clara Barton was a famous nurse  
Who was rapping with the soldiers and bandages too

"And then there's Maude..."

_Susan B. Anthony, always out doin' stuff_

"What the hell is this..."

_Marchin' around and holdin' up signs..._

_Pocahontas had it all goin' on...  
an Indian guide with lots of Indian pride_

Indira Gandhi ran a whole big country  
That isn't easy even if you're a guy...

"And then there's Maude!"

_Babe Zaharias was a really good athelete...  
Good at track and field and professional golf, too_

"Oh come on, man! Why!?"

_Amelia Earhart flew a lot of airplanes  
__Except for that one time when she didn't come back_

Cleopatra lived way out in the desert...

"And then there's Maude, please! Come on, man!"

_But still found a way to keep herself looking fine_

And then there's Maude...

"Oh god, finally! Ugh!" Stan changed the channel quickly, as he could not bear to listen to anymore of that gribble grabble crap that was the Maude theme song. "I --I knew it was a long song but come on! A minute and a half! See that's why the show was cancelled! Cause no one watched passed :20 on the theme song! Not only is it too long? It sucks! It downright su--"

_"We interrupt this program for this breaking news report."_

Stan was interrupted by a news report regarding the Powerpuff Girls.

_"Good afternoon, I'm Terry Bates, bringing you a special report. We now go live to my co-anchor, Greg Corbin, for this special report. Greg?"_

_"Thanks, Terry. Joining me right now is Asian Reporter Tricia Takanawa, currently filling in for our other co-anchor who is ill today. Trisha and I are standing just on the edge of a volcano located in the city of Townsville, where a giant observatory that was built here exactly 18 months ago, stands on the face of the volcano."_

_"That's right, Terry. And inside this treturous observatory lies our three mutant saviors whom Townsville has turned their backs on for some unknown reasons, which we are currently investigating. They are being held captive by a monkey who is rumored to be mutated by the same confines of which these girls were mutated by. It is unknown what this bastard has planned for them, but I know two things. One, this can only spell disaster for both Townsville and Quahog, and Two, yes, I know I said the word 'bastard' on live television. I am Asian, not retarded. Terry?"_

_"Thank you, Tricia. Not much else is known about this currently hostage situation. What _is _know, though, is that it has spiraled to the point where it is now a threat level 'red'. Details about this hostage situation as we get them."_

"Ah f#ck!"

"What's the matter, big guy?"

"It's a code red! I'm a certified hostage expert. That means whenever a hostage situation located in this state of Rhode Island goes to Threat Level Orange or above, I have to take charge. Sh#t! Great 1/8 inch promotion!"

* * *

Meanwhile, over by Quahog, the Griffin family and the Profesor had just seen the news report, and were shocked to learn the girls were still alive.

"Oh my god! All this time, I thought they were dead! But, but there's still a glimmer of hope that they're ok!" The Professor shouted with glee and happiness, and a slight bit of homosexuality in there too.

"Yeah, don't get your hopes up, dude. They post false reports all the time." Brian said calmly, but also thinking what the Professor was thinking. "But god if they were alive, it would be one of the greatest miracles in history...except for when God invented shrinky dings."

"If only we knew where the hell that volcano was..." Lois began before being interrupted by the Professor.

"Oh I know where it is! I've been there several times myself. Come one, we can take my car!"

"Great! Brian, watch Stewie!" Lois order him, as the Professor grabbed his car keys and ran out the door as fast as he could, with the entire family following him, except Brian, Stewie, and Lois. But Lois had dropped her purse onto the floor, and she had to stop to bend down and pick it up before she ran out, and once she was completely out of sight, Brian threw up all over the floor, disturbing Stewie greatly.

"Oh come on. What the hell, man!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Oh god, have you been watching 'Scrubs' again."

"Nope. It's entirely reality."

"Well then don't just sit there, tell me!"

"No way, it'll gross you out man."

"Oh come on! I'm a 2-year old baby with the I.Q. of Steven King, and I'm living with a man who can't even work the damn TV, I think I can take you and your sex life."

"Ugh, alright. here it is." Brian cleared his throat and prepared to lay it on Stewie. "You remember the time when I started wetting the carpet and then they blamed you but then I peed in the store so I had to go to a therapist to figure out what the hell was wrong with me, and then I discovered it was because I was in love with Lois?"

"Uh, a little vague in my head, but yeah I remember."

"Well, ever since Peter and I brawled in Vineyard, I decided that I wouldn't let my love for Lois get in the way with my friendship with Peter. So, through rigerous tests and much vomit and crack, I've completely ridden myself for my love of Lois."

"What did you do?"

"I've forced myself to looks at her cons, the stuff that makes her physically and mentally unattractive and gay!"

"Wh--yeah?"

"Yep. I've tricked my brain into thinking she's a stuck up, snotty bitch. But I went a little overboard so now whenever she gets even the smallest bit authoriated, I usually contomplate thoughts of suicide. Plus, I use her occasional prostitue raids as an excuse for this!"

"Whoa man, you've really commited yourself into thinking she's unattractive, haven't you?"

"Yep. I--I can't believe I even thought she was attractive in the first place. Look, I love Lois, I'm just not _in _love with her. I mean, why does she --"

"Uh, Brian, Brian, d-don't, don't finish that sentence. I just had lunch."

**End of Chapter 7!**

**Next time: **Mojo's master plan continues, but this time, the girls will have a little bit of help by their side.

**Expected update:** July 31th.

**Disclaimer: **The Maude theme song is not mine, American Dad is not mine, the episodes referenced in this chapter are not mine, and all credit goes to the shows' creators listed above. The only things that belong to me are the way this story's written, the summaries, and Mojo's elaborate schemes, which will further be revealed next time!


	8. Master Plan, Part 2

**Family Guy: The Spin-off seires (Season 1)**

**Episode 2: No Place Like Home**

**Chapter 8: The Master Plan, Part 2**

**A/N: Only 2 more chapters after this! It's really heating up, and the action's only going to get better! You'll see exactly what happens to everyone in this and the next chapter! So RxR!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either show. The Powerpuff Girls belongs to Craig McCracken and Family Guy belongs to Seth MacFarlane. The only things that are mine are the episode ideas you are reading.**

**In case you skipped all the way to this chapter, I should tell you that from now on, _ALL _of my Family Guy/Powerpuff Girls crossover fanfictions will go in the Cartoon X-over section of this website, so check there to read up on your favorite superhero trio or your favorite dysfunctional family. So keep on reading and reviewing**

**TV-PG-LV**

* * *

_An hour earlier..._

Back on the other side of Rhode Island, Stan Smith readied himself for the big heist situation, getting all of his equipment ready. His son, Steve, was with him, watching him get prepared.

"Dad, are you sure you _have_ to do this?"

"Steve, I've already explained it to you. It's a threat level red situation, and I'm appointed hostage situation expert. I have to go. But don't you worry, sport. I'll be back soon. After all, I have everything I need." Stan reached into his sac where he kept all his things, and pulled each one out as he said it. "Grenade, walkie talkies in case I need to call for back-up, punching gloves, Game controller, pis--wait, game controller." Stan picked up the game controller again, and stuided it carefully. "This isn't mine?"

"Gee, dad, I didn't know you found your inner child..."

"Shut up Steve! This is serious!! Where the hell is my shotgun, I had in during our family trip to Porkbelly--oooh, oh crap! Don't tell me..."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_And sure enough, just as Stan said, he had left his shotgun in Porkbelly, the home of 11-year old Johnny Test and his family of two sisters, an obessed dad, a busy mom, and a dog who was mutated by his sisters and can now talk like a human._

_The boy and the dog were playing video games in the living room, and they were bored out of thier minds._

_"Aw man, Johnny, this game sucks!"_

_"I know, but it's raining out, and there's nothing else to do. The lab's being de-contaminated because of that dumb leech infestation last week, all the stores are closed," Johnny reached behind the couch and pulled out several things and called them out as he said them. "And all we have are: the turbo-action backpack, the spring shoes, pimple stabilizer, our superhero costumes, this CZ-USA Redhead 12g 26" Silver Receiver w/chokes shotgun, my te--CZ-USA Redhead! What the hell!?"_

_"How did you get that!?"_

"_I don't know!? That crazy dude with the overactive imagination in the blue suit that makes him look like an Irish drunk must've left it here! And he must've taken the Game controller by mistake, because I haven't seen it since then!"_

_"Well what would a CIA agent want with a game controller?"_

_"What would an eleven-year old boy with a talking dog want with a CIA related shot-gun, huh!?"_

_"Um, kill their parents, sisters, and then all the homosexuals and Asians out in the world?" Johnny looked at his dog like he was medically insane, while his sisters, Susan and Mary, entered the room, with a wrapped box in their hands._

_"Happy birhtday, Johnny." The both said together._

_"My birthday was last month!" Johnny replied, despite taking the gift anyway. "OK, what's in it this time?"_

_"Oh, nothing. Just something the family's needed."_

_Johnny opened the box, and looked inside. It was too dark to see, but once the thing Susan and Mary were talking about came up, which was a pie in the face attached to a swing, he knew what they were talking about. Susan and Mary laughed hysterically. _

_"Mom and Dad have been waiting to see us pull a prank on you for years! And now we've done it!" And with that, Susan and Mary walked off, continuing to laugh. But their laughter soon died out, and they walked in reverse back to Johnny, noticing the shotgun. "Where did you get that shotgun?"_

_"Let's just say I got it from a friend." Johnny smirked as his two sisters started cringing. He then whispered to his dog "Which one should I shoot first?"_

_"It's getting harder to tell those two apart? Which one is Susan?"_

_(End Cutaway)_

* * *

_Present time..._

Over in Mojo's secret observatory, Peter and Ernie were watching as they saw Mojo turn on his machine and suck the Chemical X right out of their bodies. Not only did they _not _understand what was going on, but they didn't understand how it was going on, although the latter doesn't really matter at this point (HA! I made a rhyme).

"Holy freakin' crap, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Um, yeah. I think I see a mutated German in there working some fancy crapped up gizmos that could possibly spell out virtual vascectomies for both of us."

"Well then I'm safe. I've already had myself a vascectomy."

"Oh really? I did not know that."

"Well I'm not just going to blab out to the entire world that I'm totally like a virgin again. People would think I'm a racist. Now, we have to sneak in there somehow, destroy that machine, get those girls, and then get the hell outta there before the entire place blows up. 'Cause you know--you know he's got dynamite in there somewhere. We just gotta stay away from that dynamite, and more importantly, that little maniac in there. We can_not_ be seen!"

"Dude, you watch way too many action movies."

"Actually, the only one I've ever seen actiony like that is Indiana Jones. He sucks, dude. Harrison Ford sucks as an actor."

So Peter and Ernie started looking around the entire outside of the dome for an opening they could sneak through. Basically, all of the windows were sealed off and there were no enterances into the lair whatsoever that did not have any alarms ready to go off.

There was one exception, though. An open window all the way on the other side of the dome, with no alarms or booby traps in sight. Peter and Ernie seized this oppurtunity to sneak in and rescue the girls. So they dove into the window and snuck behind a bookcase, so Mojo wouldn't see them. Fortunately, he was too busy eyeing his own scheme to make sure everything went perfectly. He was too focused on the scheme to notice Peter & Ernie sneak behind the bookcase.

"OK, so how do we draw that monkey bastard away from his little toy so we can free those girls and get the hell outta here?"

"I don't know. Do I look like a freakin' engineer to you? I-I did go to law school for three days though. But I don't think it'll help us here."

"Dude, what the hell does law school have to do with our current situation?"

"That's what I'm saying-"

"Ok, just take it easy here. Take it easy. We can't afford to make any noise or else we'll be seen by that monkey."

"Oh you don't have to worry abou that. If he sees us, we'll be ready." Peter then pulled out one of his revolver guns out, and filled it up with 6 bullets. "Come on, let's go kick some monkey ass!" So Peter & Ernie snuck up quietly to Mojo, careful not to break anything to draw his attention away too quickly. But once they got to about 15 feet away from him, Peter loaded his gun, and the faint sound was enough to draw Mojo away from his machine.

"It's just been revoked!"

"Uh Peter, he really didn't set us up for that line. It doesn't really work."

"Oh. Well, what line would you recommend if you were about to kill a psychotic monkey with a brain the size of the Empire State Building and you were about to have an orgasm?"

A long pause passed. "That depends? What the f#ck is an orgasm?"

Peter only stared in shock, as he could not believe Ernie did not know what an orgasm was. Ironically, Peter didn't either. Peter thought an orgasm was a type of cake.

"Now that's not the p--...don't change the...it's a type of soup?"

"What kind of dumbass doesn't know what an orgasm is?"

"Excuse me, if I could interrupt this little squavell of yours, I'd like to continue my-"

_BANG!_

Peter set off his gun, and shot it in Mojo's path, catching off guard, and drawing him away from the machine which was sucking Chemical X from the girls and putting it into his cauldron on top. The process, according to the readings, was already 8 percent completed.

"I swear, you lay a finger on those girls, I will show you no mercy. I did take some karate classes and showed up my wife for a few weeks...no wait, that was her. I remember, because I didn't sleep with her for the next few weeks and then made fun of her ass for being big and no one being attracted to it an--"

"Enough of this nonsensical chit chat! I am in the middle of my most elaberate plan to defeat the Powerpuff Girls yet. I am on the verge of creating the most diabolical creatures to destroy this pathetic planet and transform it to a planet where only apes rule! I, Mojo Jojo, supreme primeape of this damndible planet, have suffered day after day at the hands of those Powerpuff Girls!"

"Ok, I didn't understand a f#cking word you just said, but I do know this. I'm going to kill you, if it's the last thing I do. And the last thing I really wanted to do before I die is kill Richard Simmons."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter Griffin and Richard Simmons on top of a high cliff, Peter about to keep his dream alive. The cliff was approximately 2,000 feet high._

_"So you're saying I can burn off 12 pounds of pure fat just by jumping off this 2,000 foot high cliff and doing five summer-saults?"_

_"Yep. I used to be over 600 lbs, but with this workout, now I'm a lean, mean, fighting machine! Now drop off of this cliff and do 15 summer-saults!"_

_"Yessir!" And with that, Richard Simmons jumped off the high cliff, and managed to do five summer-saults...before hitting his head on a sharp rock a few hundred feet below, and rendering him unconscious._

"_Oh my god!! You okay? You look a little blue in the face." Peter's tone quickly changed from scared and frustrated to careless and dumb._

_(End Cutaway)_

Peter, Ernie, and Mojo continued to exchange angry glances at each other. They waited for the other to make a move, but none of them did, and for a few moments, the air was thick and tense with the anxiety of a battle approaching. Luckily for Peter and Ernie, they would soon have some back-up, because Stan Smith was soon seen swinging on a rope just outside of the observatory. He attempted to bust in, but the glass was, ironically, too strong for him, and instead he crashed into it.

He fell to the floor, got up, dusted himself off, walked all the way to the open window, and climbed in. He looked battered and beaten, his clothes were torn all over, and the wrist watch he was apparently earing on his left wrist was completely busted. He was pissed off, and was not going to take any abuse from Mojo today.

"Oh, look. It's a wittle CIA agent with his badge and stuff." Mojo said in a babyish tone, only making Stan angrier. "What are you going to do, arest m--"

But Stan immediately took action. He swiped the metal box Mojo was holding, which happened to be the mind control device Mojo was talking about, and whacked it right into Mojo's turban, breaking it slightly and knocking Mojo to the ground.

"Sir, I must protest--"

"Protest _THAT_, dumbass!" He yelled right into Mojo's face, and then moved on over to Peter and Ernie, still pissed off as ever.

"Geez, a little pissed much?"

"Do you know what kinds of streets are out in that world? Do you!? Cause I'll tell you. They are evil, disgusting, and esoteric! I walk across a street to try and get here...and I get run over by a car!"

"Ouch, that musta hurt!"

"No, actually, it was quite refreshing, especially after the pa--_YES, IT HURT, DOUCHE!_ For Forty-five minutes, I layed there on the floor with the tires on my torso! I know that 'cause my damn watch is broken!"

"That's a watch?"

"It _was _a watch! And do you know what's worse?? It was an SUV driven by a drunk bastard carrying a dead hooker in his trunk."

"Oh, that's not so bad!" Ernie said.

"She had twelve STD's."

"Still not so bad."

"And when we buried her under the ground, we discovered she commited suicide via painkillers because her mouth was full of bile, blood, and vomit."

A long pause. "Oh. Oh, well, well I guess that...that could be considered a disaster."

"Yes. Now enough about that. We have a bigger situation than that. We have a monkey's ass to kick and three innocent girls to save."

"Oh please! I, Mojo Jojo, will see to it that the Powerpuff Girls are finished off in an instant! You three have no chance against me and my master plan!"

"Uhh, again, I didn't understand a word you just said, but I know this! You're going down!"

"Okay, this is becoming increasingly awkward." Ernie replied, making for the window again. "You know what, screw this! F#ck! All y'all!" And Ernie began walking towards the window, before he was stopped by Mojo.

"Walk away if you like, but be warned! The end is near for everyone! Once the Powerpuff Girls' chemical X is drained from their bodies, my newest creation, even better than the Rowdyruff Boys, shall take over this town, and then the planet, and transform it into a planet ruled by Apes! So better run for your life while you can, little chick!"

"Ah crap. I always get the horsesh#t!" Ernie mumbled under his breath as he trudged his way back to where the others were. "F#ck."

Mojo's machine had done 19 percent of its job, according to the readings. "Now, speaking of the Rowdyruff Boys, how would you like to meet them?"

"That depends? A-Are they some kind of music band or something?"

"No, you twit! They are of the most powerful mutated boys in all of the world. Made from snips, snails, a puppy dog tail, and Chemical X, these boys had the destructive power to crush the Powerpuff Girls! And now, they will crush you in an instant." Mojo pulled out a remote, and pushed the button that was on it, and waited...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at home, Brian was watching the news, as the Channel 5 news crew was covering the dramatic story of the Powerpuff Girls being held captive in Mojo's lair. Stewie also decided to watch the news...for about ten minutes. Then he decided to go up to his room, grabs some useful weapons and guns, and then head out to the observatory. He was stopped by Brian.

"Whoa there, tiger. Where do ya think you're going?"

"Honestly, Brian, do you really think I'm just going to sit around and let some pornographic smartass drunk douchebag get his way by using some sort of machine to take over the world? 'Cause that's gonna be _my _job once I take over the world!"

"What the hell are you...oh, I get it. You're paying your little sweetheart back for saving your life, aren't you?"

"Who? You mean that blue-eyed, big-headed, swaglillied prostitute!? Hell no! I just don't want that monkey boy bastard to do my job, cause in the end, _I _will rule supreme over this tiny planet!! Although, I must admit, that girl is much more relaxing to be around than Olivia. With her, it's like, playtime with suicidal objects. With Olivia, it was sonic booms in my ears 24/7. I couldn't even get a single night's sleep with Olivia because of how she acted in her sleep."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_It was nighttime, and both Stewie and Olivia were in there bed in the bedroom. It was the only real thing they had in the house aside from the TV. Stewie was having a hard time sleeping, but that was because a strange, extremely loud, and obnoxious noise was filling the air. It was Olivia. She was fast asleep, and she was snoring very loudly. So loudly, in fact, that it was the only thing that could be heard in the air._

_Both she and Stewie shared the same bed, but it was small since they were only about 2 feet tall. But to Stewie, he'd rather be sleeping on the floor right now. Although they each slept on the ends of the bed, Stewie was still terrified. Olivia's mouth was wide open, her snores were six hundred times louder than a wildebeest, and she drooled on both sides of the pillow._

_"Oh for god's sake!" Stewie whispered to himself, covering his ears with his pillow to block out the loud and obnoxious snoring. "Every single night, I have to go through this earthquake. And you would really think that only fat people with sleep apnea snored, but I guess I was wrong. Now I know why she's always in the laundry room washing her pillows and blankets." Stewie's whispers were now being blocked out by Olivia's snoring, which were getting increasingly and ridiculously louder by the second, and her drooling was worsening too._

_So Stewie decided to take matters into his own hands. He got out of bed, trudged around to the other side, the side Olivia slept on, took a piece of ducktape, and taped it over Olivia's open mouth. He believed this would block out her snoring and stop any more drool from coming out. And then, he left her a note on the cabinet, which was next to the bed (it was made out of play-doh) and walked out of the room._

_(End Cutaway)_

"Blech! I can't believe I ever fell in love with that skank in the first place! She's so degrading. Plus, she was so stuck up she made scotch tape look good. Ahahahah! Aha, ha, don't you get it?" Brian simply looked at him like he was crazy. "'Cause, cause, okay you know what, screw it."

"You just want to save that girl because she saved your life and you want to pay her back?"

"Yeah, pretty much. And I'll let you use some of my weapons if you agree to take me."

"Stewie, are you crazy? You can't just barge in on that observatory! I'm the only one that claerly understands you. You'll make a fool of yourself."

"Oh come on, dog. The fat man makes a fool of himself all the time and no one laughs at him."

"Eh, you've got a point."

"So you coming or not?"

"Alright, I'm in. But if we die, I'm telling God to send you to hell!"

* * *

Back over by the observatory, Mojo had just called the Rowdyruff Boys over to help him in his quest to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. They had not arrived yet, but Peter, Ernie, and Stan did not know what to expect.

"Muahaha, in a few moments, my Rowdyruff Boys will come and destroy you all, and finish off the Powerpuff Girls for good. Furthermore--" While Mojo continued his futile rant about his evil scheme, Stan decided to take this oppurtunity to lay out an attack plan to Peter and Ernie.

"OK, here's the plan. You two distract the monkey away from the machine while I go in and figure out how that machine works."

"Right. Then, when you figure that out, disable it and destroy it!"

"No, no we can't! Those girls' lives depend on that mysertious substance or they'll fade to oblivion. We have to figure out how to put it in reverse or else they're done for."

"They were done for before when that damn town of theirs betrayed them but then we found out it was all just a magic trick from this jackass and...an--you know what, I don't know where I'm going with this. yeah, let's go with your plan. We distract him, you go for the machine and figure out how the hell it works."

"Hey, yeah. That's a good idea. Why didn't I think of that?"

"'Cause I'm smarter than you."

**End of Chapter 8.**

**I apologize it took me this long to update. I've had things going on, like preparing for my martial arts Black belt test I'm taking August 3rd. But I should be back on track and ready with chapter 9 soon! PPG/FG forever!**

**Next time:** The fight for the girls' survival begins, as Brian & Stewie join in & kick Mojo's ass.

**And Later: **What happens when they try to explain what happened, but nobody can remember what actually happened? And does Townsville actually still care for the girls?

**Expected update: **August 10th


	9. Battle Brawlers

**Family Guy: The Spin-off seires (Season 1)**

**Episode 2: No Place Like Home**

**Chapter 9: Battle Brawlers! The Fight for Survival**

**A/N: Only 1 more chapter after this! You can feel the tension in the air reading these last few chapters! But what is it that Mojo's planning to create? Will it succeed? Or will Peter, Ernie, Stan, and soon enough, Brian and Stewie, be able to rescue the girls, get their Chemical X back, and stop Mojo from completing his scheme, putting him behind bars for good? Read on and find out! And RxR!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either show. The Powerpuff Girls belongs to Craig McCracken and Family Guy belongs to Seth MacFarlane. The only things that are mine are the episode ideas you are reading.**

**Once again, I should tell you that from now on, _ALL _of my Family Guy/Powerpuff Girls crossover fanfictions will go in the Cartoon X-over section of this website, so check there to read up on your favorite superhero trio or your favorite dysfunctional family. So keep on reading and reviewing**

**TV-PG-LV**

* * *

So Peter & Ernie set off and started running towards Mojo, while Stan took off in another direction, heading for the control box of the machine. Mojo didn't even notice Stan go for the control box, as he was too focused on Peter & Ernie closing in on him.

"Alright Ernie, let's teach this monkey a lesson he'll never forget. And let's do it kung-fu style."

"I bet you don't even know Kung-Fu."

"Oh yes I do. I also know that it was Presidnet Abraham E. Erection Griffin that started the drawing styles of Kung-Fu." Peter replied smart-ass like, not even aware he was so off, he made Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Ernie, and Stan contemplate thoughts of suicide and/or homocide, while Peter just thought about his days as a one-man band.

"Ok, here's a better idea. Why don't you just go into that little corner over on the other side while _I _distract the monkey clown, OK?"

"No way. Those kids are mine, and if anyone's going to get back at that bastard, it outta be me!" Peter clentched his fists, gritted his teeth, and zeroed in on Mojo, determined as hell to stop him and his evil scheme. The cauldron was now 26 percent full.

Mojo started running towards him as well. "You shall not defeat me! I am a master mind! I am a mutated chimp! I am--"

"A boring little squad thruster who never shuts the hell up and is on the verge of making me kill myself just to not hear you spam! Jesus, could you talk _more_! God, listening to you is worse than therapy. Especially TV therapy that talks about racism."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter watching a therapy video on racism._

_"Good evening, and welcome to volume 1 of my 15 volume series of online therapy. My name is Dr. Ripscalab, and today's session deals with racism. If you're white, do you ridicule black people because of their different skin colors, or because of their religion. Or maybe it is because of the way they talk. Does this apply to you if you're black when it comes to white people? If you've answered yes to one of these questions, you might be a racist. But we can fix that. Now, look at this next joke."_

_The TV scene then switched over to a desk, where two black people were talking to a white person who worked at the bank to discuss their financial problems._

_"Uh, this 401 case, IRA's, Roth IRA's, retirment funds, uh..." The bank accountant noticed the two black people, who were a couple, were snickering about something, but he didn't know what. "What is it?"_

_"AHHH! Ah ha, we just foolin' with you, man!" The black man said, laughing out loud like a gorilla. _

_"Yeah, we pulled 'dis f#ck!" His wife replied backing him up. And then the two continued laughing._

_"Oh ho, retirement investment! Oh!"_

_"Dumbass!"_

_"That ain't happening."_

_The scene switched the the therapist._

_"And how did that joke make you feel?" He paused for a moment. "Before you answer, look at this joke."_

_The TV switched to another scene, which was basically the same joke as before, but this time, the accountant was black and the couple was white._

_"Uh, this 401 case, IRA's, Roth IRA's, retirment funds, uh..." The bank accountant noticed the two white people, who were a couple, were snickering about something, but he didn't know what. "What is it?"_

_"AHHH! Ah ha, we just foolin' with you, man!" The white man said, laughing out loud like a hyeina. _

_"Yeah, we pulled 'dis f#ck!" His wife replied backing him up. And then the two continued laughing._

_"Oh ho, retirement investment! Ho!"_

_"Dumbass!"_

_"That ain't happening."_

_The TV once again switched to the therapist. "And how did _that _joke make you feel?" Another pause. "Are you learning something about yourself? Now before you answer, look at this joke." Once more, the scene switched to the same office scene, but with some guy in a black suit with a flower on his torso replacing the accountant, a lion replacing the man, and a guy in an Irish outfit playing all the instruments in a one-man band replacing the woman._

_The one-man band guy started playing some horrible tune while the lion attacked and eventually mauled to death the guy in the dumb black suit._

_"Well, if my calculations are correct, you have an erection, and regret that you never knew your great grandparents."_

**A/N: And that was the infamous 'Racism Therapy' sketch done on "Robot Chicken". It does not belong to me, and I take no credit for it. All the credit goes to the Robot Chicken crew for making it. I just thought it would fit the moment.**

_(End Cutaway)_

"Worst 2 minutes of my life ever. Anyway, back to this!" Peter started throwing a barrage of jabs to Mojo, who quickly blocked them all, and then sent out a blast from his ray gun, bringing him down a peg or two. Ernie jumped into the action as well, and then without a single second to spare, the three were caught in a typhoon of blow after blow after blow, and they took the scars and bruises of each attack.

But the typhoon soon broke and Peter was down, while Ernie stood and threw one more quick reverse jab right into Mojo's turban, and then ducked back when he saw Stan over at the control box ready with his gun. Ernie urged him not to shoot, as it would give away their plan, but Stan then showed him his wrist watch, which was actually a cloaking device that would allow him to camoflauge himself with the environment.

Ernie gave him the OK, and Stan shot Mojo three times, missing twice, but on the third bullet, he managed to get his left shoulder. Then he turned his watch on, and within seconds, he was invisible to the naked eye. Mojo turned around to see who shot at him, but he couldn't catch Stan anywhere.

But he would soon. Stan's watch soon ran out of power, and he had to duck behind a nearby box to conceal himself. "Dammit, I'm out of power! I thought Francine recharged my watch at the drug store. Oh wait..." Stan suddenly remembered his situation at the police station, where he became hyper and shot everyone in the room...including his wife, Francine. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Oh well, I'm just going to have to lay low for a while and figure out how to disarm this damn thing!"

Meanwhile, Peter & Ernie were having their own problems, getting beat up by Mojo and his ray gun. Blast after blast, they were really starting to take a toll on Peter, either that or his weight finally caught up to him. No way, it was the ray gun. I know that because Peter's shirt started tearing, and you could see the burn marks made by the rays.

But after several jabs thrown at Mojo (and terribly executed, I might add) Peter finally managed to kick the ray gun out of his hands, and smash it to bits, and then he closed in to beat the crap out of him. But before he did, a crash was heard from up above. Up above was a gigantic hole that could only have been made by such powerful force only possible by the Powerpuff Girls, who were now starting to feel the pain of not having Chemical X in their bodies. They were pale, glassy-eyed, and fragile.

Unfortunately, they were all tied up at the moment, and the only other three that could've made the hole are the Rowdyruff Boys, Brick (Blossom) Boomer (Bubbles) and Butch (Buttercup) and sure enough, floating right under that big hole were those three bastards.

"Oh come on, bite me! First, I gotta deal with a twisted blue-eyed pony-tailed rap star, a green-eyed tomboyish schoolyard bully, and a pink-eyed girl who, if you look at her and imagine her without her bow, looks like a guy, and whose breath reeks of tuna-fish and ranson! And now, I gotta deal with you three?"

"That's right, old man. 'Cause we're the baddest of the bad! The Cooliest of the Cool! The Ro--"

"I don't give a rat's ass if you're the Cheney to my Dick! I'll hunt you down, I'll catch ya, and then, I'll kick your ass!"

"Cheney to your _Dick_? Wh--What the hell--"

"It was supposed to be a Dick Cheney joke. But uh...you know, it--it didn't come out. I-I'm never really good with jokes."

"Well why don't you put your money where your mouth is!" Brick, the leader, barked to him.

"Alright then. I think I will. Bring it on, I'll kick your ass!" Peter yelled, getting his fists up, as Ernie did the same.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stewie and Brian had arrived at the location, and were stunned to see so many people standing around the volcano. They were sure that they were there to support the evil mutant man that was holding the girls captive.

Too bad they didn't consider that Mojo was actually a mutated monkey.

"Alright, what the hell is going on around here!? Don't all these people hate those girls? I-I thought they didn't give a damn about their well being! One of them even said he wishes they were dead!!"

"Well, maybe they've come to their senses and are here to pay their tributes to them!"

"Yes, pay tributes my ass! I bet they're here to revolt against them for being so heroic and obnoxious and retarded and...well, they're all lesbians, we know. But come on, man! If you're going to have an opinion, don't keep changing it!"

"I know, what is wrong with these people! Oh well, we'll expose those f#cking bastards later and show them what they're really like! Come on, dog. Let's go kick ass!"

Stewie started marching towards the volcano, only to be stopped by Brian. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where the hell do you think _you're _going!?"

"To kick ass. Must I repeat myself to a lower intelect such as yourself?"

"Stewie, if you go up there, you're going to die. Trust me. That's why I'm staying down here and watching the action like a _civillian_."

"More like degenerate. But that's your choice. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to stand by and let some porn bastard destroy my g...my, ah dammit!"

"Your what? Girlfriend!?"

"Oh shut up! I don't like that pig-tailed girl anymore than Meg enjoys sports bloopers."

"Aw, what's the matter? Baby miss his girlfriend?"

"If anyone's going to be missing anyone or _anything _for that matter, it'll be you missing the feeling in your testicles if you don't shut the f#ck up! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a--" Stewie began to march towards the volcano again, but stopped immediately after he heard a crash from up above.

A hole was blown from the side of the observatory, and Ernie soon shot out of it and fell towards the ground, having been knocked down in battle and thrown out. He landed on the ground with a _THUD! _and was knocked unconscious, having taken many more bruises and beatings from either Mojo or the Rowdyruff Boys. Mostly the Rowdyruff Boys, though.

Brian turned to Stewie. "You were saying?"

"Bite me, dog!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back up above in the observatory, the fight was not looking good. Peter was slowly losing steam, and had taken more scars and bruises, while the Rowdyruff Boys had barely taken any at all. The cauldron, which was measured by the watch thing that as on the HD screen, was already half full, and still filling up.

While Peter had his hands full with all three Rowdyruff Boys, Stan was having trouble reading the blueprints and instruction manual.

"Insert cross-figget A into hole-punch B, turn blue switch into up position, and both yellow switches into left position, then wait ten seconds, then press red button and screw in figget C into section D..w...what the hell is this!? I can't read this crap! I'm probably better off looking in the instruction manuel!" Stan threw the blue prints away in frustration and flipped quickly through the pages of the instruction manuel, only to realize it was completely blank. "Snap, this is blank! now what am I going to do!?"

Stan Smith suddenly realized he shouted that last sentence out, and quickly covered his mouth. But Mojo wasn't paying any attention to him, only his machine, and the girls, who were looking even paler than before.

At this point, it was more than half complete and a timer soon appeared next to the dial-thing keeping track of the progress, and it read 16:00. This indicated that there were forty-minutes left in the process.

The timer was always visible on the screen, and it started out at 33:00. But since it was only the beginning of the process, it was not big enough to read. But now, since it's reached the halfway mark, the Girls' immune systems are done even more, and are unable to cope with the Chemical X leaving their bodies, and thus, must become accustomed to having no such materials in their bodies.

_Thirteen minutes, forty-three seconds..._

Stan snuck behind the machine to try and hide away from Mojo, but soon stumbled upon a giant lever that was set at the option 'Full', indicating that the machine was working at full efficiency. The other options were 'Half', 'Off', and 'Reverse'. Stan was about to turn the lever to the 'Off' position, but the girls' Chemical X having been drained 62 percent, and now going faster and faster by the second, Stan knew that shutting off the machine completely would not return the girls their powers, and would surely deprive them of strength, _and _they would surely die right on the spot after all they've suffered.

So Stan decided to take his own advice (which would be ironic if he didn't, because he would then look like a failure and a smartass to his family) and tried to switch the lever to 'Reverse', which would set the machine in reverse, and return the Chemical X stolen back to the girls' bodies. But the lever was stuck, and it wouldn't budge, much to Stan's aggrivation.

"Come on, you stupid lever! Move! MOVE, you bastard!!" He said, straining to budge the lever. "Dammit, either I have to start going back to the gym, or this lever's jammed! Well, I know it ain't me! I go to the gym four times a week! So this lever is jammed..." Stan took a closer look at the inside of the lever, and saw that the control panel was jammed with a half-eaten banana. "...by a half-eaten banana."

"Of course! Chimps love bananas! I should've guessed! Even with his mutated brain, he's still got the instincts of a monkey! So if I can distract him with something banana related, I can find a way to remove the banana jamming the lever, so I can set this thing in reverse, save those Powerpuffs, and get that 'nother 1/8 inch promotion! I love 1/8!" Stan pulled his jacket open, and pulled out some bananas he was going to have for a snack later. But now was the right time to use them.

He turned to to the battle scene, and saw that Brick and Boomer were ganging up on Peter, but were suddenly on the losing side, as Peter was able to counter their attacks, and strike back at the right moment, thus, putting the two in a situation against them. Butch was knocked down on the ground, and trying to get up, having takne a couple of hits to his face and one powerful kick to his stomach. Stan noticed the monkey was still observing the machine, and watching the girls suffer more and more, and were very quickly nearing death.

_Ten minutes, fifty-two seconds..._

"Hey monkey!!" Stan shouted to Mojo, holding up the bananas. "Dinner is served!"

"Ha! You couldn't cook if you tried!" He said before he turned around to see the delicious bananas. "I bet you c--ooh, bananas!" Mojo immediately dropped his gun as his chimpanzee instincts kicked in. "Bananas! Mojo wants bananas!"

"Oh what? These bananas, you want!?"

"YESS! MOJO WANRS BANANAS! Now hand them over..." Mojo picked up his gun again and pointed it at Stan. "...or I'll blast you!"

"They're yours if you let the girls go-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Just give me the bananas!"

"Uh-uh-uh! Girls first-"

"No! BANANAS FIRST, and if you reject, I'll shoot you!"

"Just try!" Stan dropped the bananas to the middle of where he and Mojo were standing, and pulled out a shotgun that seemed to be upgraded from the regular models. "I have the best aim of all the CIA agents, there's no way you'll get me first!"

"Oh please. I am an evil mastermind bent on destroying the Powerpuff Girls! I was the one who built this machine to finally rid this world of them! I smart, they d--"

_BANG!_

Stan was no fool. He was not like every other moron in Townsville, who would just listen to Mojo's rant until he was done. No. Stan took immediate action. The only problem was that _that _action was shooting Mojo in the brain and knocking him unconscious, possibly leaving him for dead. Luckily, he wasn't, but he was pretty knocked out. The Rowdyruff Boys heard the gunshot and turned away from Peter to see him unconscious.

"Hey! You can't do that!!" Butch yelled to him. "He could be dead, and then you'll go to jail!"

"Yeah, and spend the rest of your life rotting away in that hell-hore!" Brick added.

"Yeah! And then, then maybe you'll go to jail!" Boomer added, completely forgetting that Butch had just said the same thing.

"Dude that is _the _dumbest thing you have said all day!!"

"Well you said the same thing, Butch!?"

"So why the hell would you repeat it!?" While the boys were arguing, Stan loaded his gun and aimed at them. "Why wouldn't y-"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Three shots, and all three boys fell to the ground unconscious. They each had bullets in one of their arms, but they weren't dead. But Stan and Peter sure thought they were.

"Oh god, thanks man. That was close."

"Come on! We have to put this machine in reverse and save those girls!"

"Alright, alright. Jeez, such a bitch."

_Seven minutes, thirty-three seconds..._

Stan showed Peter to the area where the jammed lever was. He saw the banana in the panel, and tried to figure out what to do about it.

"OK, just hang on. Just hang on. We'll, we'll figure this out."

"We have to And we only have a few minutes left before those girls face a one-way ticket towards Death! Literally! No, really, I mean literally. He's down there, waiting to claim someone."

"Oh, well that's a doozy. Ok, so how do we get this banana out of this thing?"

"Well, I saw a crowbar in one of his storage closets. I'll have to go find it. You watch the girls and make sure nothing else happens!" Stan ran off in the other direction towards five doors, one of them having the crowbar in it.

Peter ran over to the other side of the machine to check on the girls. They were conscious, but pale, eye-colorless, and teary-eyed, particularly Blossom. Peter wanted to know what the cause was. "Hey, what's wrong? Look, I know it hurts, but we'll have you out in a jiffy."

"Why bother? There's no point in freeing us." Blossom replied, desperately trying to hold back tears, as did Buttercup & Bubbles. "Townsville already hates us, what's the point?"

"But didn't you hear that monkey douche!? _He _made those people hate you! They didn't hate you on their own!? Besides, giving their combined I.Q., they probably can't do anything right!"

"But what if they naturally hated us in the first place? I mean, the Professor didn't even notice us getting ill, and he didn't seem to care that we didn't want to go back to Townsville."

"Well that's because he's a homosexual."

"What?"

"What? Oh nevermind. Look, you girls are great. You're fun to hang around, most of you, most of the time, we've got a lot in common, and you three have big hearts, which...at this point, are probably working their asses off. But, you can't just give up on those people. They need you. _We _need you! 'Cause if you hae nothing else, you'll always have us."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! Our family loves you. You're like the three daughters we never had!"

"What about Meg?"

"Who?"

"Your daughter."

"Mikey?"

"Meg."

"Jimmy?"

"Meg."

"Stephanie?"

"Meg!"

"Ryan Seacrest!!"

"What??'

HEY!!" Stan called from the back. He popped his head to the side to show he got the banana out of the panel. "I got the banana!"

"You did!?"

"Yeah! It turns out it wasn't wedged in the panel. It was glued in. Took me five tries to get it out before I cursed under my breath and vowed the death of Jennifer Love Huet."

"What?"

"Queen Latifah. Now I set the machine in reverse, but the timer on the screen says '17:00'. There's no way we can wait that long! We've got to find a way to speed it up."

"Well, I saw something on one of these boxes that...that might help." Peter replied, as he led Stan to one of the control panels, which had a large dial on it, with color setting sranging from green to yellow-green, to yellow, to yellow-orange, to orange, to red-orange, to red. It was set on the yellow setting. "Look what it says on the label 'Speed dial'. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes. This thing must control the speed at which this machine operates."

"So I'm guessing the green means 'fast'."

"Let's try it." Stan switched the dial to the green section, expecting the machine to go really fast. But instead, it almost stopped completely. There was almost no Chemical X coming from the cauldron and returning to the girls, and they were still extremely weak. "Wrong setting, wrong setting. Wrong setting!" Stan panicked as he turned the knob to the red-orange zone, and then the red zone. The machine started up almost instantly, and Chemical X sparked through the tubes connected from the machine to the girls, and in just seconds, the cauldron was empty, and all the Chemical X was back in each of the girls' bodies.

But what Peter and Stan did not know, is that retaining that much Chemical X in such an instant could cause damage to their bodies, or worse, death. Soon, their bodies started glowing, shaking. The inevitable was happening. The girls were dying.

Soon, there was an enormous and unbelievably powerful explosion that filled the entire room with smoke. Peter and Stan could only hope for the best.

**To be continued...**

**My longest chapter yet! But the next one might be even longer.**

**Next time: **The Grand Finale! Who stays and who 'goes'! What will become of the Powerpuff Girls? Has Townsville learned its lesson? And _what _was Mojo trying to make with the Chemical X he was trying to steal?

**Expected update: **August 13th.


	10. Time to Set Things Straight

**Family Guy: The Spin-off seires (Season 1)**

**Episode 2: No Place Like Home**

**Chapter 10: Time to Set Things Straight**

**A/N: Last chapter of the story! You can feel the tension in the air rising as the story continues on. When we last left the girls, Stan and Peter had just finished putting the machine in reverse to give the girls their Chemical X back. But, they might've done something that could've even killed them in the process. Will the girls make it out of this alive? Will Townsville and the Griffins for that matter learn the true story of what happened up in the observatory? And what will end up being the fates of our heroes, our dysfunctional family, and that talking Chicken? Keeping reading and reviewing! And RxR!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either show. The Powerpuff Girls belongs to Craig McCracken and Family Guy belongs to Seth MacFarlane. The only things that are mine are the episode ideas you are reading.**

**My next fanfiction, I will start working as soon as this one is done. It is called 'Spooky Substitute', and I will reveal the summary for that at the end of the chapter, so keep reading to find out what happens after this! Oh, and that little bit that was in chapter 6, that was a reference to the famous Telethon sketch on Robot Chicken, I'll get to it. Don't you worry about that! (think of it as a replay of the Robot Chicken Season 2 finale/Season 3 Premiere)**

**Now, enjoy!**

**TV-PG-LV**

* * *

The smoke that came from the now destroyed machine filled the observatory; nothing could be seen, and nobody could see. Peter and Stan desperately waited for the smoke to clear to see if the girls were alive or dead. The smoke was thick and unbearable. Most people would think it's carbon monoxide. But it wasn't. It was just really, _really _thick gas.

And when it finally cleared, it showed all three girls, unconscious on the floor. They were barely breathing, barely alive. Peter rushed to their aid to see if they still had a pulse. Not only did they have a pulse, but it was faster than ever, and so were their heartbeats. But considering they've been so slow these past few days, it's actually a good thing.

"Oh god, girls. Come on, please wake up! You have to pull through!" Peter pleaded as he picked up their 'lifeless' bodies. "Oh girls, you can't die on me now! I'll never be able to show my face on national television again! I'm too pretty, and successful in beauty pagents!"

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_The lights were down, the audience was deathly ill--silent, silent. The judges were ready with their decision. Who was going to win the 7th annual 'Ms. America' pagent._

_"Ms. Patricia Griffin," THe judge called to Peter, who went by the name of 'Patricia' for the competitiop, and was dressed up like a backstage hooker. The judge walked over to him, and held up a tiny, tiny, bronze, possibly plastic, and handed it to him. "YOu win the first award of the night."_

_Peter took the little trophy and was estatic, despite the fact that, even though he said 'first', the judge did not plan on giving him any awards at all. "Wow, oh my god! First place! Oh I've never won anything in my life!"_

_"Firrst pla-"_

_"I'm going to treasure this trophy and pass my fame as a hooker down to my children and wife!"_

_"But Ms. P-"_

_"I'm going to sell this online and see how much it's worth! I-"_

_"MS. GRIFFIN! You did not win!"_

_"W-What?"_

_"You! Did! Not! Win! This trophy is simply for being in the competition. In fact, I'd say it's worth somewhere between 50 and 75¢!"_

_"You lie!"_

_"-sigh-, look, Ms. Patricia. You-You didn't even participate in the swimsuit portion, your talent of tooting Bethoveen's Fifth was just...atrocious, and you came into the Po'ise portion completely drunk. What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_'Patricia' stood there in agony, having learned that he only gets a trophy for having been accepted to participate in the competition, which, quite francally, he doesn't really deserve. "I'm gonna punch you in the face!"_

_(End Cutaway)_

"And after that day, I have sworn never again to enter another beauty pagent after I was humiliated like I was."

"What the hell does a beauty pagent have to do with our current situation?"

"I'm just saying, ok? It's called a filler, douche! Look, we-we got, like, twenty minutes to cover, and...and there's not much material that we haven't used yet, so just bare with me."

"OK, but I still don't understand what a-"

"Hey, tweedledee and tweedledumb!" Came a familiar voice from behind them. They turned around to see who it was, only to be shocked to see the three formerly befallen Powerpuff Girls floating in the air, with their game-faces on, as if they had never taken any damage at all. They did look tired, though. "If you two are done arguing, we'd like to get out of here before Mojo wakes up!"

"Oh my god, girls! You're alive!" Peter shouted with glee, almost throwing his arms out to them. Stan simply looked stunned.

"I know. They're alive. They're alive. Do you know what this means?" Stan paused for a moment and looked at Peter like he was completely insane. Then he turned in the girls' direction, pointed at them, and then pulled out a gun. "Witches!" He started shooting at them like crazy, as if his animal instincts had taken over. He continued to shoot uncontrollably at them, not sure what was going on. Of course, if you had never heard of the Powerpuff Girls, you'd be confused like him as well.

"Whoa, stop it, you crazy punk! Stop it!!" Peter started grabbing the gun away from Stan as he continued shooting. He managed to get the gun away from Stan, drop it on the floor, and stomp on it several times. Then he panted several times to catch his breath, and then glanced at Stan like he was a crazy drunk. "What were you thinking, you crazy bpunk!?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just...I've heard stories about these girls, but I've never actually seen them in person, let alone flying."

"Clearly."

"But I'm cool now."

But sadly this would only last a few seconds, because right at that moment, a siren started wailing all over the observatory, and suddenly a big, electronic timer descended from above, and read in big, blue numbers: Time until self destruction, and below, the timer read _:60._

"OKay...either this is 9/11 all over again, or this place is gonna blow."

"Oh, you think? What gave that away, that big, blue sign that reads 'Time until self destruction', or the wailing siren!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me! I'm a CIA agent, not a cardiologist! Now come on, we've got to get the hell outta here!" And so Peter, Stan, and the three girls took off in the direction of a broken window so they could escape before the place blew up.

It looked like they were going to make it with time to spare, but all of a sudden, one of the storage closets was making a lot of noise, so they decided to investigate. They opened the closet door, and discovered a female and a male tied up in rope, and hankercheifs covering their mouths, and another guy tied up in his own rope, nothing covering his mouth.

"What the--Lori Beth Denburg and Danny Tamberelli!"

"Who?" Peter asked.

"You know, from that hit Nickelodeon show 'All That'? They were the hosts of that hysterical sketch 'Vital Information'. Lori Beth was first, and then Danny took over before it was removed in season 7 when the cast was completely replaced but then it came back for the live special, the tenth anniversery special, and then continued in Season 10 with Lil' JJ before it was cancelled?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, hang on hang on. Was that the sketch where this little girl hangs in a jakoozi with some deceased guests?"

"That's Amanda's Jakoozi on the Amanada Show."

"The two douchebags in the dumb restaurant?"

"Good Burger."

"The skit where there's a person sitting at a desk and they're supposed to give you 'helpful information' for everyday life but instead give you luticris crap and parody fun stuff from little kid world such as 'Three Blind Mice'?"

"That's the one."

"You know I actually tried out for that show once."

"Really? How come you weren't picked?"

"Well..."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_"And now, some vital information for your everyday life, with your host, Peter Griffin."_

_"Thanks, Tom. We all get sick once in a while, and that's just nature's way of telling us that we need to take it easy. So the next time you get sick, rub a large ham all over your body. You won't feel any better, but you'll smell like ham, and there's the distinct possibility that your friends and family will call you a whore."_

_"Uh, Mr. Griffin, that's no--"_

_"H-Hang on, hang on. I got it. Monkey see, Monkey do. Now we all know Monkey's can't see, but for the love of Christ, they always step in their doo. A hahahaha!"_

_"Mr. Griffin, that's not in the script--"_

_"A-duh-duh-duh-duh! Let me handle this! Now, if your brassiere is too tight, then it's uncomfortable. If you're a guy and your bra is too tight, chances are you've just had an erection. If you drink some apple juice and it's warm, odds are, your _father _just had an erection."_

_"Mr. Griffin, please! Stick to the script."_

_"This is in the script, dumbass! When in Rome, do as the Romans would do. When a truck runs over your foot, you scream 'Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuggghhhh F#CK! There's a f#cking truck wheel on my foot! F#ck it hurts! Oh! Ah!' Sh#t!"_

_"When you step on a crack, you break your mother's back. When you step on a rusty nail, you scream in pain, swear under your breath, and then strangle to death the nearest homosexual you can find."_

_"If you have a fear of spiders, you have arachnophobia. If you have a fear of breathing, you have about four minutes to live."_

_"An apple a day keeps the doctor away." Peter then took out a fresh apple, and threw it off camera, and it happened to hit Dr. Hartman._

_"If you spell 'Algebra' backwards, you get 'Arbegla', which, I think, is a French term for 'Serial Killer', so the next time you hear someone say that, turn the other way and run like hell! Trust me!"_

_"Too much junk food will make you fat! Too much soda will bloat your stomach. Sex with too many women whose names you don't even know will give you the world's biggest family and force you to kill yourself."_

_"Hey, where's Eeny and Miney, Mighty Moe. A hahahahaha! Classic. What a douche!"_

_"Peter Piper Picked a Peck of Peppers. Who gives a f#ck!"_

_"The only reason it's so much fun to play in the snow, is because evidentally, snow is made from the semen that everyone gives off after having an erection."_

_Peter pulled out a globe. "This is no way to treat our world." He then proceeded to punch it and completely shatter it, and then turned back to the camera. "Now if you're the president of the United States, and you're watching this, then you're just a fat piece of work, you scumbag! It's your fault 9/11 happened when it did, it's your fault our soldiers are in Iraq fighting in this damn war, and it's _your _fault we're all not only lazy and fat, but stupid as well! If you're watching this right now, get off your ass and fix our country!" And with that, Peter wrapped up his sketch, and left the building, and he did not even realize along the way that everyone had already left and he was all alone._

_"Boy am I a shoe-in to get the part."_

_**One Week Later...**Peter was on the phone with the director of 'All That', discussing his audition. "What do you mean I didn't get the part?"_

_(End Cutaway)_

**A/N: This cutaway pays tribute to 'All That', a classic show back in the 1990's, which will always be remembered by us fans. I wanted to use this cutaway in a later story, but the ideas kept burning in my head, and I couldn't wait any longer.**

"OK, I'm going to have to stop you right there and explain to you everything that was wrong with those statements and why you did not get the part. But right now, we have to get the hell outta here!"

_"Thirty seconds until detination." _A computerized-voice announced, overtaking the voices of Peter and Stan.

"Oh crap, we're never going to make it!" Peter yelled. "The only possible way is if we could, oh I don't know," He started talking really fast. "Fly in the skies at aout 267 mph and hover down to the ground without injurying ourselves before this entire place explodes. inhales" He smiled triumphetly as if he had said something intelligent, which he did. Unfortunately, that was already suggested just moments before. Stan stared at him as if he was looney, deranged, or even retarded, which he was.

"You're...You're kidding right?"

"Who are you?" Came a blank question from Peter, as Stan slapped his forehead.

"Move it, you bastard!" Stan shoved Peter in the direction of the hole Ernie made when he was pushed out of the observatory. Only precious seconds remained until the entire observatory blew up in flames and took the two fat people ("I'm not that fat!" Remarked Stan) and the girls along with it.

"_Ten seconds until detination..."_

They finally arrived at the big hole and all jumped out at once, while the girls just took off heading for the ground, having to endure Peter and Stan screaming like little girls.

"Oh no, we're falling! Really fast!"

"I want my mommy! I want my mommy!"

"I'm too young and sexy to die like this!"

"If we get outta here in one piece, I'll apologize to the world for framing O.J. Simpson for all those murders I caused but the world really framed him for it so I wouldn't have to worry about it!"

"I'll spend more time with my family a--wait, that was you!?"

"Um...no. I'm, just...talking out of my ass."

They continued to fall. A 200 ft free fall from the top of the observatory, which, as of now...

_"Three...two...one..."_

_BOOM!_...had blown up. But luckily, the girls, Peter, and Stan were all out of there in time to avoid an early grave. But the impact of the landing...not so pretty. It could have severely disfigured the two of them and left them paralyzed. But the fortunate part of this is that all if did was leave a few bruises.

Lois, Brian, and Stewie rushed over to their aids. "Peter! Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Peter said having trouble standing up on his own. Lois had to help him off the ground, and once he was safely standing, he turned to the crowd, who was awwing with disbelief and with some guilt like they had done something wrong.

"Oh, so you all think this is funny, don't you!? First, the girls, and now my husband! How heartless can you be!?"

"Wait!" The three now active girls shouted to her, trying to stop her annoying rant.

"Not now girls. I'm telling the--girls! You're...you're flying. SO does this mean you're all better."

"Oh no." Buttercup replied sarcastically. "Your daughter was right. We really are ancestors of that Houdinii guy. We can do all sorts of tricks. Make fire and ice come out of our mouths, fly around the wor--YES, We're all better!"

"Buttercup!" The red-head turned to the brunette, not looking happy, and then turned back to a scared Lois. "Don't worry, Mrs. Griffin. We know what's been going on."

"It's not Townsville's fault!"

"We can explain everything." Bubbles continued.

"Yeah! _They _can explain everything!" Peter remarked, referring to the three girls, who now look at him with confusion and disgust. "Well don't look at me. Technically, I'm retarded." And with that, he walked off to the side, where Stan was standing at, watching the action unfold.

"So, now what!?"

"What? Those girls are gonna explain to everyone what's been happening?" He replied to the CIA agent as he got out a deck of cards.

"So, in that case why the hell are you getting out a box of cards?"

"'Cause we're gonna be here a while. That pink-eyed girl with the bow always takes a long time to get her point across. In fact, every time I'm near him, I contemplate thoughts of suicide."

"Wow. Never thought of it that way."

"And have you ever noticed that if you look at her closely without her red bow, she kinda looks like a boy."

"A boy?" Stan squinted his eyes real tight and looked towards Blossom's direction. "You know what, you're right. She does kinda look like a guy."

"I guarentee you she'll have a sex change by the age of twenty."

"Nah. Seventeen, or perhaps even younger."

"Yeah. Well..." Peter wiped the dripping sweat from his head. "this looks like a win-win to me. We saved the girls, that monkey with the dumb hat's probably dead, and I've been reunited with my old college buddy."

"Kind of a crazy adventure, huh?"

"I've had worse. Like when I went on _Millionaire _to try and win some money to get an abortion with Stewie with my wife."

"Was it with Regis or Meredith?"

"Regis. I hate Meredith. In fact, I was the last contestant he had before he quit."

"But didn't he quit in 2002 and was replaced with Meredith in '04."

"Yeah."

"So what made him quit early? Poor rating? Low wage?"

"Nooooo..."

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_The lights were up, the audiences was cheering, and the focus was on Peter, who had just taken a seat in the hotseat and was about to play for a Million Dollars. Regis was his host._

_"OK Peter, you know the rules, you know your three lifelines. 50:50, Ask the Audience, and Phone-a-Friend. You're only fifteen questions away from One Million Dollars. So if you're ready, let's play!"_

_The lights went down as the audience cheered. The 100 Dollar question came up._

_"Alright, Peter, for a hundred dollars..."_

_"**In Medical History, the female equivalent to a male penis, also known as a female reproductive organ, is referred to by medical experts as a what? A. Uterus. B. Vagina. C. Anus. D. Nutcracker.**" The audience and Peter laughed out loud as choice D came up._

**_A/N: This is actually going to be a salute and a reference to the Robot Chicken sketch during the 'Half-assed Christmas Special' where the Elf wanted to persue outside dreams (I Forgot the name) and to the syndicated 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire' show, where as during the One Hundred Dollar question, Choice D always was a joke._**

_"Heh-heh-heh-heh, anus. Funny. Oh wow. I really have no idea. And I've been doing my wife for sixteen years, she's gonna kill me. Uh, you know what, __I'm gonna go with D. Nutcracker. Final Answer."_

_Regis looked at Peter with total disgust and angst. I mean, come on. Even Charlie Gordon knows a woman's reporductive organ that's the equivalent to a male penis is a vagina._

_"A woman's reproductive organ is a nutcracker!?" Regis yelled to his face, as the lights came up signalling the end of PEter's game. "You know nothing about genetalia!"_

_"Who gives a f#ck about that when this question obviously has to do something with me plowing your wife last night."_

_"That doesn't even make sense!'_

_"Neither did her theory on plowing!"_

_"Ok, you know what, screw this!" Regis replied while getting out a gun and shooting Peter right in his right shoulder. The audience cheered in delight at what Regis just did._

_(End Cutaway)_

"You know I always thought Regis quit because the popularity of the show dropped too much."

"Well that was the original reason, but not for another 4 months, but you know, the incident with me really left him scarred for life. In fact, eight months later, he ended up going for triple bypass. Glad he made it out though."

"Yeah. So, uh, what about that girl..." Stan referred to Blossom, who was in the middle of explaining the entire situation to everyone.

"Well, from the looks of it, I say we have at least 10 minutes. What do ya wanna do until then?"

"Hmm..."

**_41 minutes later..._**

Peter and Stan managed to find a way to keep themselves occupied long enough to not have commited suicide from listening to Blossom's explanation for so long. They decided to play a game of charades...and doing very poorly, I might add. It was Peter's turn, and he was doing what a mime would if he was imitating being trapped inside a box.

"Oh, oh uh...Daniel Radcliff...uh? No, John McCain! Oh, that's not right. Um...George Bush? Ryan Seacrest?" What Stan didn't know is that Peter had stopped acting.

"Dude, how the hell is this..." He started imitating the trapped in box thing again. "...John McCain?"

"I don't know. But when I see someone doing that, I-I think of a gay."

"John McCain is not gay!"

"He's not! Well then who is?"

"I don't know, but it ain't that guy. He could be the future president of America! God I hope so. He's a good man...oh it looks like they're done over there."

"Oh then let's go see." Stan and Peter investigated the scene as it looked like Blossom had just finished explaining to everyone the situation.

"And that's how it all happened."

"Wow...so Mojo built a mind control device and used it on all of Townsville and made us think we didn't love you anymore?"

"Uh huh."

"And made us force you to do pointless chores such as light-bulb changing, sweeping up people's homes, rescuing babies from skyscrapers, and he even managed to brain-wash the villians to ban together to wear you girls out and put you on the chopping block?"

"Exactly!"

"And then he programmed that robot to detonate at the exact moment to have you crash land in the Griffin's yard!"

"Well, I don't know about that, Professor. That was probably just a freak accident."

"But, if it hadn't happened..." Bubbles continued, flying across to each of the Griffin family. "...we wouldn't have met such a great family," She then made her way down to Stewie. "and such a cute baby!" SHe pinched his cheek and gave him a bear hug.

"_Leave. Me. Alone._" He whispered to her, angrily grinding his teeth together. "Please. Leave me alone."

"Aww, you're so funny." Bubbles picked him up, carried him up into the air, and let Townsville see her give Stewie a kiss. They awwed simultaneously as Stewie only growled. The Mayor of Townsville went up to the family to give his thanks.

"Well, Powerpuff Girls, once again, you saved the day, and the town! And to whatever hurt we may have caused you in these past few weeks, we apologize, and as a peace offering, we will allow you to continue harboring in the Griffin home."

"Really?" Asked a curious Brian. "That...That's not really much of a peace offering."

"Yeah, what the hell? That's like George Clooney promising Drey Carry an orgasm." Stewie commented while still in Bubbles's grasp.

"Well, see...oh you guys are going to laugh...the Townsville police officers...accidentally put in some bombs in the Utonium's house, and...it already...blew up."

"What!?"

"Oh no!"

"Our poor house!"

"What the hell!?"

"STEALER!!" Stan's reaction to what the Mayor said really shocked everyone else.

"St-Stealer?" Lois was the first to question Stan's action. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Well, see, several years ago, some new hypersonic censoring time bombs were stolen from the CIA Headquarters in Washington. They were installed on the inside walls, and they're barely even bigger than a ladybug. They could detect intruders who are up to 1,000 feet away. They were set to go out on sale for home-security with final shipping prices at 1,250 dollars. But since they were stolen, they never got out. Plus, they were going to be installed into the World Trade Center. They could've rescued thousands of lives that were lost on that faithful day."

"Superbowl day!?" THe Mayor asked stupidly. Honestly, he was worse than Peter.

"No, you dumbass. 9/11."

"No, you're the douchebag. It's called 9-0-2-1-0."

"Oh you know what, screw this! You stole those detection devices and you know it!"

"I thought those were carniverous earwigs!"

"Oh that's it!" And with that, Stan grabbed his gun and shot the mayor several times. "Take that, you bastard! No one messes with our country and gets away with it."

* * *

And with Stan having shot the Mayor and having him taken to the hospital, the Griffins, the Powerpuffs, and the Professor, have returned home to relax and remeniss on their past adventure. They were all gathered around on the couch, and the girls were sound asleep, being comforted by Peter, Lois, and the Professor. Peter had Buttercup, Lois had Blossom, and the Professor had Bubbles...sorta. She kinda chose to nap with Stewie. (Psycho)

"Boy, some few weeks, huh?" Brian said to the family, breaking the awkward silence.

"I tell you, Brian, these have been the strangest few weeks of my life. And I"ve had worse."

"We've all had worse. But the important thing is that everyone made it out safely and the girls are back to normal." The Professor commented. "At least now when they go to sleep I know everything's going to be fine. It's just going to take a little time for us to get adjusted to this new lifestyle."

"I really can't believe my old college buddy is living with my family now." Peter remarked gleefully, while Meg was less cheery.

"I can't believe a CIA agent shot an authority figure."

"Come on, Meg. You heard him say it. Nobody likes him. Besides, he doesn't even know what 9/11 is."

"Neither did you until 2004."

"OH yeah. Well," He then stood up and went for the front door. "Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be on the other side of town for the all-you-can-eat Canadian Shnitzel bar." He left through the front door with a gleeful smile on his face, while the rest of the family exchanged confused looks to each other.

**The End. For Now.**

**Well that wraps it up for this story. But I'm not through yet. I've still got plenty of adventures in store for our heroes...and that dumb family, the Griffins. SO, uh, stay tuned.**

**Next time: **Spooky Substitute - An open school night gone wrong leads to Peter getting a new job.

**Expected updated: August 20th**


End file.
